


Let's go for a ride

by I_dream_of_dragons



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dream_of_dragons/pseuds/I_dream_of_dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had lost his future to the past. Everything around him was new, foreign and to fast. He thought finding himself at home in this world again would never be possible. But Tony Stark certainly had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own marvel or the avengers.

**Intro**

A home, a house, a place to call his own.

A loving wife with soft curled hairs, red lips and the most deep brown eyes any man had ever seen.

Peggy...

His whole future, swallowed up by the past.

Leaving him lost in a present time that went to fast, to soon... to different. A place where nobody had the patience to teach him how to live again.Every human seemed to be hurried without time to spare or to share. Language had changed, intonations where different. Some words described different things now than they did then, often causing him to get into troublesome situations.

And then Anthony Stark had dropped in filling the air with arrogance and tension. A man as different from his father, as he was alike. Both of them already lived in the future during the present, a feat he'd never be capable off. Their personalities clashed like fire and ice, discussions were imminent. Somehow Steve had the feeling the metal clad engineer was disappointed in him for some reason. Making the all American soldier feel unwanted in his presence, lashing out with unkind words he deeply regretted later on.

Yet that same impossible man had managed to do what others could not. Making Steve Rogers feel slightly more at ease, with just a simple silly reference from a thing long past. Giving the stern soldier a smile instead of a frown. And somehow during the chaos and sorrow of battle, the alien blood and Bruce hulking out. They had formed a truce.

After the battle nobody was happier than Steve to see those deep brown eyes open. His enhanced heart had skipped a beat, thankful for not loosing another ..  _person he had come to care for._  That realisation hit him hard, like a stone brick against your head. And when Tony awoke he looked away, embarrassed, frightened and happy.


	2. where do you think you're going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or any related characters
> 
> This chapter still has to go through beta.
> 
> But i fear that i am an extremely impatient women, so it has been posted anyway.

**Chapter 1**

**Where do you thing you're going?**

They all watched as the big Asgardian warrior, Thor, left with his shackled, adopted brother. Who had in the end, after the portal closed and he had been beaten by the Hulk, given up with relative ease. Tony had even given him the requested drink, with a smirk on his face. Strangely celebrating their victory in his own way. The lot of them had left Loki in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s care, off to get the shawarma Tony suggested trying out. While eating in silence the all-American superhero noticed that Tony did not enjoy it at all. Yet the shorter man ate every last bit of it, even licking one of his fingers. Steve felt wholly uncomfortable seeing this, as if he caught himself in the act of something indecent.  
  
But now that the Asgardians were gone, carried away to their home planet by a bright light. Steve could see their rag-tag group slowly disbanding. Each headed off in their own directions, each of them in a pair except for him.  
  
Clint Barton, Hawkeye, followed Natasha to god knows where. Probably head first into danger, trouble and any other activities they shared. He really did not want to know what goes on where they were off. But he was happy for them, it was not easy to find somebody to connect to in this modern age.  
  
Tony jumped nonchalantly in his sports car. Followed by Dr Bruce Banner who politely opened the door and sat down. While the brown-haired engineer turned the key in the ignition, making the engine roar with satisfaction. Leaving before the good Captain could find the right words and make his apology.  
  
As Steve watched Tony speed-up, he spoke up softly. Even if there wasn't anybody around to hear his words. "I'm sorry, you are a true hero."  
  
The loss of his new comrade's was hard. But that was just the way people were these days, fleeting and gone before you could connect with them. He refused to go back to that sterile place S.H.I.E.L.D. called an apartment. It did not matter, even if there was a warm bed with soft blankets waiting for him there. It wasn't home.  
  
Thankfully this new age still had motorcycles, even the "vintage" ones. With the ridiculous amount of cash his bank account was filled with; his eyes had gone wide even seeing that amount. Steve had selfishly bought one for his own, something he never really dreamed of doing back in the days. And not just any bike, oh no. He got himself a gorgeous 1947 Harley FL Knucklehead. All polished-up and fully restored to its former glory. Under normal circumstances he'd never think about paying the ridiculous price the dealer asked. But they lived in the aftermath of an alien invasion; he'd been frozen for over seventy years. And he was an enhanced human being from out of time. Normal was hardly a word one could use to describe his current life.

So he picked up his small duffel bag, containing the limited amount of belongings he still had. Where the rest was he did not know, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. had been able to locate and secure them. His old shield, some memento's and photo's, even the journal he had kept during the war. All of them lost as if they had never been there to begin with.  
  
It was a new age, a new time. And he had yet to discover his own place in it all. For a moment he had thought that it was here, with his other (sometimes slightly dysfunctional) Avenger teammates. But they already had their place in this world, unfortunately without him.

* * *

  
  
He started his bike and drove off, free and heading to where his feet would take him. He would miss them thought; he'd miss his new found friendship with Tony Stark.   
That same evening high up in the dark starless sky, a certain engineer had the feeling he'd forgotten something. He looked up from his work still holding a welding machine in his hand and thought it over. But for crying out loud he could not recall it. Whatever it was it was stuck on the tip of his tongue, just out of reach.  
  
"Something wrong?" Asked his fellow dark-brown haired scientist. Noting the void gaze on his friends visage. " you should really turn off your equipment when you're not using it."  
  
Tony snapped out of his daze by Bruce his words, turning off the welder in his hands. He had already changed his outfit. No longer was he in the clean-cut, crisp suit he was wearing earlier that day. His grey attire had made way for comfortable pants and a white wife beater, which was currently already stained here and there.  
  
"I have this feeling like I'm forgetting something. But whatever, I'm just going to go down and grab a drink. You want some?" He asked knowing that the easily angered scientist would refuse. But still it never hurt to ask, that and it might be fun to see what alcohol would do to Bruce or the hulk. Although Pepper would surely have other ideas about it, he'd just had to make sure her 12% of the tower was safe.  
  
"You know I will always refuse any alcoholic drink, so no. But thanks." Added Bruce before he watched Tony exit the lab, leaving him alone to do his work.  
  
The inventor took a glass out, throwing in two ice cubes and filling it with warm honey coloured liquid. The bourbon tasted good when it reached his lips, the taste lingering in his mouth as the alcohol warmed his body. He looked back on these last unreal strange days, everything seemed like a dream now. But at the same time it was more touchable and true than anything before, they had worked. In the end their dysfunctional group had worked so well and right, each one of them tuned in on the other's strengths and weakness. Most of them were gone for the moment, off to do their wills bidding now that they had free time at hand. With the exception of Bruce who willingly stayed, making more than good use of the available labs and resources. But they had irrevocably worked well.  
  
He had even met the man from beyond time himself, Captain America. The one and only first American hero, whose stories he grew up with as a child. Hearing them from his father, how the man spoke with such passion as he told the tales. Gestures where not spared by Howard as he spoke of the courage, honesty and all those countless other things that the Hero was. As a boy it was the only thing they shared, the only thing they could connect with. He had grown up, aged into a teen believing his father loved that man more than him. It took him years to see that in the end his father had cared about him. Enough to save his life, even in death. But perhaps Howard had cared for the all American soldier more than he knew. If he thought on it now as an adult, the man had always spoken with a certain sad and loving tone. Meeting the Captain in real life did leave an impact on him, one he would not mind exploring.  
  
He finished his drink setting the glass on top of the bar when he'd finished it. It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, yet sleep did not beckon him. Instead his mind worked over-hours connecting dots, laying out wonderful imaginative blue prints for him to follow. His chosen workplace called him, begging to be used. The work of a genius was never over.

It took Tony Stark renowned genius over three days, to notice something off. Those days had been filled with nearly obsessive work in his lab, forgetting to eat and drink like a sane person. Wholly relying on coffee and whatever Bruce brought along into the labs, which if he was lucky wasn't spicy. He could remember having pizza and some fruit, perhaps a glass of orange juice. Sleep, well to be truly honest he did rest. But nothing as deep and gratifying as true sleep, more like power naps. And only when his body could truly handle no more.  
  
  
Somewhere after those three days, just before falling asleep he noticed, everybody had checked in or called. Their entire group had at a certain point some form of contact, by it by call or internet. Everybody but Steve, the one he missed the most. Tony drifted off into dreams, vowing that he'd remember to call him with an irrelevant excuse in the morning.  
  
It took him another full day to remember the promise he made to himself." Do you know where Steve is, I haven't seen him around or heard from him."  
  
Dark brown eyes under curly grey streaked hair looked up. "I don't know." An eyebrow raised itself in question." I thought it was strange he left alone, instead of just coming with us, he did not even say a thing." Bruce noted the look on Tony's face, after spending years of merely observing humans you learned a thing or two. "You did tell him didn't you?" He asked calmly, already suspecting the answer that came.  
  
"Good question." Because for the love of god, Tony could not remember. For a genius he was an idiot sometimes." Ok, this leaves me with only one option, see you later Bruce." In which the man in question made a short wave from behind his books.  
  
The phone was picked up after the second ringtone." You know I'm actually surprised you know how a cellphone works."  
  
"I'm not stupid Tony, just new with everything." Came Steve's calm rational voice.  
  
"Where the hell are you anyway?" interrupted Tony trying to sound not too enthusiastic about hearing Steve's voice coming from the speakers.  
  
"Not that it concerns you but I'm in Chicago. Look Tony why are.."  
  
"Chicago? That won't do, not now. Be at the airport in three hours soldier boy." Said Tony hanging up without giving anything that resembled a reasonable explanation. Leaving the tower in a hurry towards the hangar where his private jet awaited. Asking Jarvis to quickly notify the pilot to be ready for take-off, he'd be arriving soon.  
  
The flight was short and boring; it lacked a decent amount of sexy stewardess dancers. In fact besides him and the pilot there was nobody aboard, Pepper would find it a waste. But he did what he wanted, no, needed to do. He had a decent drink did some calculations, and had a discussion with Jarvis who was always around even if others weren't. Now just five minutes after landing he was on the lookout for his fellow Avenger, his friend Steve. Slightly disappointed that the big blond man wasn't there waiting for him when the plane landed.  
  
From the distance he heard a wonderful sound, something antique roaring violently. An old but glorious piece of machinery that soon came into vision and it was a sight to see. An old motorcycle from the late forties, beautiful black all polished to pristine. Well-kept and taken care off with love, still working with vigor And it was coming straight for him.  
  
Not to mention its driver.  
  
Leather jacket and sturdy boots, the kind of boots that could last a lifetime if you took care of them regularly. Quality over quantity, something a man like him could surely appreciate. Real, classic boot cut jeans, not those uncomfortable skinny little things that were the latest crazy. You could hardly walk in those, let alone drive a bike with such skill. The driver slowed down, the helm came off. Tony mentally face palmed for not noticing who it was before. "Steve?"  
  
"Tony what's wrong?" The blond blue eyes super soldier asked, honest worry in his voice. Expecting the worst situation, yet hoping for the best.  
  
Tony shrugged." Nothing much I just came to pick you up, that's all."  
  
"That's all? There is no emergency or alert running for anything? You just came to pick me up?" Steve laid down his helmet on the bike's seat. Taking in the little amount of info given by the brown-haired engineer who was looking at him with expectant childlike brown eyes. It was terrible hard to get mad or upset when those big orbs stared at you. It was even harder because Steve knew it was Tony's strange form of kindness showing surface.  
  
"Yeah, come on get in, bring your bike." Because honestly Tony would not let his friend part with that bike again, never ever ever. For a man as modest as the Captain, so classic and perhaps a bit of a prude, he sure was solid sex on wheels riding that motorcycle.  
  
A sigh escaped him, knowing that he could not object to this. If a Stark had made up his mind than there was nothing that could wedge itself in between. He'd find that out twice now in his life, it was one of the things that had not changed. A certainty of life is Stark's stubbornness. One he grew quite fond off, even if it could be a great test for a man's patience. But before he actually got on, he wanted to know one small yet significant thing. "Where exactly are we going Tony?"  
  
The genius grinned, a spark lit up behind his hazel eyes." We're going home, Dorothy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some delicious soul food, i eat reviews they fuel my muse^^
> 
> But most of all thank you for taking the time to read this, you readers make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Let me help you with that**

  
"And he forgot to tell you?" said the laughter-filled voice of Bruce Banner.  
  
"To make a long story short, yes." replied Steve calmly, answering Clint's question. "Although he never forgot me, if that is what you mean. It merely slipped his mind." added the good Captain in Tony's defence, for his friend was not here to defend himself. It was a simple human mistake, one any person could make no matter how high their intelligence was. Or perhaps it was because of the engineer's intelligence, that always working brilliant mind.  
  
"You don't have to defend him you know."  
  
"Captain America is defending me? Damn." The calloused hand of a worker opened the glass door, revealing a familiar mop of brown hair carefully tousled to look as if the man in question came right out of bed.  
  
"Wait, you're not defending my virtue right? Because that's long gone and out of the window." A grin spread on his face just imagining it.  
  
"I wasn't defending your non-existent virtue. I just.." Tony had moved closer and placed a hand on him, on his right shoulder to be exact. The genius gave him a comforting pat.  
  
"It's all right spangles. Now what do you need?" asked Tony, not removing his hand from it's spot on those broad muscular shoulders. And not for the first time he noted a slow nervousness forming inside him, which he diligently ignored.  
  
Steve had gotten used to these slight touches and gestures. He never had a choice really. It was not as if Tony was ever going to stop. At first it had been awkward, meeting a complete stranger who did not back down from contact. In fact the man seemed to slip them in everywhere; a poke, a handshake, or like now, a hand on the shoulder. He remembered slapping that hand away from him in the beginning, a thought that would never cross his mind again.  
  
"I was wondering if you have an old laptop or pc I could use?" The tall, blue-eyed blonde felt like he was asking too much of his friend.  
  
"How dare you!" said Tony in a theatrical way. "You are asking me for an old laptop or pc, I should consider this a crime."  
  
The hand left his shoulder, leaving behind a warm ghost where it had touched. Immediately Tony headed for one of the desks in the far  
corner. Drawers were pulled open with haste, eyes roaming their contents before slamming them shut. The fifth drawer held what his friend was looking for. Nonchalantly Tony walked back towards him holding a laptop carelessly with one hand.  
  
"There you go!"  
  
Silently Steve thanked the lord for having a nearly impossible reaction time, because Tony just tossed a shiny, lean, new, and rather expensive-looking piece of technology at him. Safely he caught it, wondering how the engineer could treat it with such disregard.  
  
"Nice catch Steve." Two hands met each other in a clap. "Now, tell me what where you planning to do." said a much more sincere Tony,honestly wondering what the man out of time would need a laptop for.  
  
"I want to learn." stated Steve simply. He imagined learning technology was much like trying to ride a bicycle for the first time.Plenty of falling bruises all over but if you had the will you'd get the hang of it eventually.  
  
"You know what; I don't have anything to do right now so I'll help you on your way." Tony felt Bruce raising an eyebrow at that question. He did not see it; the dark haired scientist was too engrossed in his work again. But he knew it was definitely there. "What! I don't."  
  
Bruce did not even peek away from his notes." Never said you did."  
  
"Not out loud you didn't." Tony put in. A sigh escaped from the easily

angered scientist.

"Yes, you're on to me, now go."  
  
"Come on Boy Scout, I don't have all day to teach you." The hand was back for a second, giving a gentle push at the small of Steve's back,

suddenly handing Tony that nervous feeling again.  
  
In the end it seemed as if the engineer did have all day. Before both of them realized skies where turning, shifting to the dark grey of early evening. Time had flown by on a whim, or perhaps it was because they simple had enjoyed the company.  
  
For Steve it did not matter, for today he had found another admirable trait in his team mate. Something unexpected, something he valued highly.  
  
Patience.  
  
Not once had the genius given up explaining the finer workings and details of the laptop's working. Before they even begun he had asked what Steve already knew, if he already knew something, all that without a condescending hint in his voice. The explanations he got were clear and well-aimed, dividing the different important aspects ina simple understandable way. Steve expected that what he had learned today was nothing to what kids knew nowadays. But still he was happy to have advanced so smoothly into this unknown area.  
  
It certainly is a good thing to have a man like Tony Stark as your friend, thought Steve, considering himself lucky indeed, even if the man was filled to the brim with contradictions.  
  
Unknown to Steve the engineer had similar feelings, he too felt himself to be a lucky man to have this strange friendship. The only thing he could not get around was that hint of nervousness whenever he touched the other man. It sent his mind reeling, thinking, imagining why. Yes, the man in question was undoubtedly a pristine example of perfect masculinity. Tony himself had even admitted to Pepper that the good Captain had a fine ass, especially in his renewed outfit. She wholesomely agreed with him on that subject.  
  
But he was surrounded by good looking people practically all the time; even his bed partners could almost be called physical perfection. So that could not be the cause of this unwanted effect.  
  
He'd ask Pepper but…  
  
"Tony?"  
  
The soft call of his name zapped him back into reality.

"Yeah?" He answered trade back Stark smile on his face within a mere

second.  
  
"Nothing, you just had a solemn look on your face for a minute there.Any longer and I'd have to worry about it." the soldier noted, lookingat a smile he knew to be nothing but fake.  
  
The genius shrugged it away.

"Nothing here to worry about Cap, don't let it bother your pretty little head."  
  
Oh, but Steve was observant, he had always been. One did not survive the crowded streets of Brooklyn during the forties without being observant. Especially not if you were a small runt that was sick half the time. Bullies could smell you coming from miles away. Quick wits,good smarts, and observation; that's what got him out most of the time.  
  
The serum had not just made him physically stronger and vital. It had done so much more than cure him of illness, stopping him from coughing out his lungs during the winter. No, besides all that it had enhanced his natural talents. Captain America was a very observant man with a good memory.  
  
No matter how much his friend denied it, in that small moment. That tiny unguarded window between blinking, Steve Rogers was sure of what he saw. No matter how many people always crowded his friend, bombarded him with questions and requests. No matter how well adept, charismatic and of course "life of the party" Tony was.  
  
The man felt lonely.  
  
The man from beyond these already crazy modern times, surrounding himself with things that could only be described as futuristic, could be equally lost this day and age, just like him. To any other regular person it might have been sad, they might have felt pity this instant.Steve on the other hand just smiled brightly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tony with a raised eyebrow, noticing the slightly goofy expression on the Captain's face. The engineer got the distinct feeling he was missing out on something important.  
  
A soft hearty laugh escaped his mouth.

"Nothing Tony." Steve retorted, secretly enjoying the look of annoyance and slim confusion on the face of his friend. The warm caring smile stayed on his face. And he did something odd; he placed a big, strong hand on Tony's shoulder giving the other man a comforting, knowing squeeze.  
  
"Ok, we are definitely done for today Captain Spandex." Said the brown-haired engineer, taking note of the fact that Steve touching him made him feel equally nervous. "Now on to the next subject, I need your help."  
  
"All right, fair is fair tin-can."  
  
"Wait, did you just make a joke about my suit?" said Tony in a deadly serious voice, feigning hurt. "Did you just crack a joke at my expense? Dear god you did." Back came that familiar cocky grin. "Well,you did learn from the best. But on to the main question here, onethat I can't escape from unfortunately. I need you to drive me to this charity event, I also need you to bring me back. And according to Pepper

I need you to watch me so that I don't get drunk and make a total ass of myself."  
  
"I can do that." Of course Steve had no clue why Tony needed him to personally drive him there. And the engineer should be responsible enough to watch his drinking, not that he ever held it in check.  
  
And so it came to be that the great Captain America put on a simple but fitting black suit all for the sake of a friend's request. One that he was franticly looking for now, one that was last seen holding a third empty glass of whisky. To be honest he was feeling rather agitated now; this was not his idea of a good evening.  
  
His current downward-heading mood wasn't completely Tony's fault;there were other influences involved. It mainly involved rude people without a decent lack of respect, pretending to care for things all to get a positive remark or a chance at shallow conversation with him.A rather indecent woman had caused his face to flush, plainly asking asexual favour from him.  
  
To put things short, Steve was not having the time of his life.  
  
Somewhere along being asked for a dance, advice, or people just stopping him for small talk he had lost sight of Tony in the crowd.So far he had searched the main room, the hallway, and the area around the grand staircase. He had even asked a waiter if the engineer was seen in the kitchens, knowing Tony had irregular eating and sleeping habits. The genius could go without good food and sleep for hours, all to have a sudden craving for fast food before crashing down.  
  
Steve was reminded of the day Tony had come for him at the airport, that big grin on his face, brown eyes smiling along with it,

enthusiastically starting to explain why Steve had to come back to the tower. They were the only two on that plane, and the flight was short.And as long as the brown-haired engineer kept on talking it was hard to notice, but there were dark circles under those smiling eyes. Tony had crashed in as soon as they arrived at the tower.  
  
What clung to Steve the most was his word choice back then. Not once did the genius use the word tower or penthouse. He merely stated that Steve should come home.  
  
"Steve!" called a pleasantly drunken voice from in between the crowd.  
  
Slowly, as if he was proving a point, he turned around, coming face to face with Tony Stark and his empty glass. Still agitated, he spoke.

  
"It's already two past midnight, you're going home." He spoke with a commanding soldier's tone, the one sergeant used sometimes when they trained rookies. Just not as loud.  
  
"Damn Steve you're hot when you use that voice, has anybody ever told you that." Tony told him this while pointing and placing a finger on the soldier's chest. "I'll let you take me anywhere willingly."  
  
Flirting, the one thing Steve wasn't fully comfortable with. Sometimes it went just too far. The others ignored it, perfectly brushing it off like dust. Well it clung to the man out of time like bubble gum, sticky and unwanted. He did not know how to handle a flirting Stark,never did. Howard had hit on anything that had the right curves,  
combined with a pretty face.  
  
Tony flirted with anything that moved, even him.  
  
"Ok you've had enough." Steve remarked, grabbing the glass and placing it on the empty plate of a passing waiter. Before Tony found the will to protest the soldier guided him outside into the cool night's air.Their sleek black car came into sight soon enough, the valet handing over the keys with genuine respect, the first he saw that night, much to his enjoyment.  
  
The ride back was short and swift, Tony starring outside, a frown onhis face, hinking about infinite possibilities or nothing at all. Itwas not until the elevator doors closed that Steve spoke up.  
  
"Where did you go during the party?"  
  
"First of all, that is not a party. Everybody was too stiff for it to be even thought of something resembling a party. Secondly, did you not notice the irresistible blonde at the beginning of the night? Because I did."  
  
Steve could agree on the first; people were to enjoy themselves on aparty. And this experience had been anything but enjoyable.

"That still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Look" said Tony when the elevator door opened. "I appear at these events sometimes.." He continued, setting pace towards the bar in his own home. "..to see and be seen, generally to please others. It's not like I have any fun, unless I get to take a conquest home. Or conquests. No man can say no to twins."  
  
The blond soldier knew that his friend was heading straight for the bar. Purposely he stepped up his pace, walking next to the engineer until he was between the man in question and the bar.  
  
"You are not going to let me have a drink again are you?" Tony rubbed his forehead. "Why am I even asking. Can I at least get some fresh air?" He was already walking towards the balcony before the rhetorical question came out.  
  
Steve sighed, holding still for a moment before he followed his friend outside. He found Tony leaning against the balcony railing.

"Sorry I…"  
  
"Don't." Tony cut him off while turning to face the tall blond soldier.He noted the blond's long fingers reaching out for his black tie,trying to loosen it. His alcohol induced mind found only one way of operation now, perhaps a way of apologizing without saying sorry as well. "Let me help you with that."  
  
A hand smaller than his reached out for his neck, loosening the knot of his tie expertly. The black piece of fabric slid off, fingers brushed the bare skin of his neck on accident. Something made the hairs of his neck rise.  
  
Tony watched these tiny insignificant reactions play out in front of him. His odd nervous feeling had vanished into the night's air, the few glasses of whiskey probably willing it away. And he was all right with that turn of events until his fingers brushed against surprisingly soft skin while removing the accursed tie. Until the good Captain shivered when Tony's fingers placed themselves in the back of his neck, making him feel the low tremble across his spine.  
  
No. Suddenly Tony felt anything but all right. But he was not about to let it be noticed, so he covered it up in his normal fashion.

  
"Captain, so responsive tonight."  
  
"Tony… Stop joking around. We're not at the charity event any longer."replied Steve, feeling those fingers lingering on his neck. An embarrassing blush started spreading on his face. No, he really was not used to this over flirtatious behaviour directed to him.  
  
He let fingers trace the collar of a white blouse. Tony even dared to undo its first button. Those tanned worker hands slid back up, slowly moving under the black vest. Tony got a cocky grin when noting the tint of red crossing the soldier's cheeks. The engineer inched forward, leaning just a bit in.

"Steve." He said with a hint of seduction in his voice.  
  
Automatically Steve leaned backwards, feeling as if the other man was crossing the line a fraction too much. Or just plain old crossing it,period.

"Tony please stop this nonsense." He felt those palms cross the unsaid line more, drifting over his shoulders. Suddenly his crisp black jacket was pulled down. It clung around his waist and wrists.

Tony still held that teasing smile.

"I just wanted to help Steve." With this said he further removed the black jacket and took a step back.

"There, much more comfortable now." And just like that he left, placing the garment back into the good Captain's hands.

  
Steve stood there slightly dumbfounded at Tony's previous actions. Tomorrow he really had to talk with the brown-haired engineer about comfort zones and how he tended to cross them, be it knowingly or not.  
  
Back inside, Tony found that idiotic nervous feeling returning. Gone was his teasing, flirtatious courage. It was like a whole new world of self doubt opened up, welcoming the unwilling. He was a fool and an ass at the same time. Steve was going to give him one hell of a speech the next day.  
  
He was acting like a complete idiot.  
  
One that had wanted to kiss his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TragicGuardian for being my beta.  
> More thanks to every reader patient enough to sit through each chapter.  
> Feel free to leave some reviewing soulfood!


	4. a test of patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own marvel

**Chapter 3**

**A test of patience.**

True to his words Steve did inform his friend about his will to have a "talk" about last night's event. No longer was he agitated by Tony walking off at the fundraiser, showing up half-drunk and uncaring a few hours later. Bothering him about going home without a "conquest", another thing the soldier wasn't fond off but never told the engineer. To each their own, and those girls knew what they got themselves into. They even loved what they got themselves into really; sometimes Steve wondered which person really was the conquest in those instances because those women carried it like a trophy.

It's not that he was jealous.

He wasn't, it just that…well.

After recognizing the vague hint of loneliness behind those brown eyes, it got him thinking. All those women were meaningless; those short moments during the night never did his friend any good. For when morning showed-up those women or girls left or were asked to leave, it depended on the situation. Not once did he share their bed, instead he shared the lab with Bruce banner working during the early grey morning hours.

This mere physical thing, this playboy status Tony was stuck in did not do him well. All other people that thought he did well were horribly wrong, even the man in question.

And all that uncomfortable inappropriate flirting, it should stop as well if the engineer found happiness would it not? Then finally he could stop feeling uncomfortable whenever his friend looked at him with those warm brown eyes.

As if on cue a familiar face came into view, dark sleepless circles under the eyes face set in a grumpy fashion. During the past weeks spent here Steve had learned that trying to talk to Tony before his morning coffee was an impossible feat. The first time he tried to have a conversation with the genius still stuck with him. Like now the sleep deprived man had entered the room, only to be friendly greeted by the tall soldier. The only answer Steve got was a prickly glare as Tony said one work in a childlike, demanding tone. "Coffee."

Ever since then they developed a routine. After a decent morning workout and a good wake-up shower Steve could be found in the kitchen, diligently making coffee for his friend. Always on cue, as if Tony knew when the machine stopped dripping the deep, dark fluid. The short engineer would arrive in the kitchen, either from his workshop or bedroom if he had gotten any sleep. And like always this day was no exception, with a friendly smile Steve held up a cup of hot, steaming coffee.

The first word Tony could think off when he saw the all to perfect caring smile was "bastard", as he accepted the offered drink. The second words were something along the line of "Goddamn and gorgeous." Given he had listened to Steve, heading to his bed in hope of peaceful sleep. But it was the same strong man that had kept him awake staring at the ceiling in the dark.

It had been a while, since the genius had thought of another man in a sexual way. In a, come to my room and I'll ravish you all night long until your legs can no longer carry you way. Possibly during the early nineties, perhaps even the late eighties? That time when every spoiled, fearless, rich kid experimented with their sexuality and bad fashion choices.

To have those desires' for a stronger, flat chested and generally more masculine bed partner rise now. Really bad timing… even more when you considered the subject of his appetite. The ever gallant, friendly and naive Steven Rogers with his beautiful blue eyes. And his alter ego the valiant, strong and righteous Captain America.

The most perfect man in the world, who just happened to live under the same roof. It was his own idea, one he absolutely did not regret one teeny tiny bit.

It just so happened that he woke –up with rather uncomfortable morning wood and delicious thoughts about having his Captain over for breakfast in his room. If the good soldier could read minds he might blush so hard he'd burn up. Tony Stark had a rather vivid and lively imagination.

It should not be a problem now wouldn't it?

_Shit_

He was royally screwed.

"Enjoy your breakfast Tony; you look like you need it." Said the soldier while watching the man who with all probability was his best friend now, take his first sip of coffee.

"Don't mention it grandpa." Mumbled the engineer sarcastically, secretly admiring that nicely shaped, rounded behind covered in grey slacks. He wouldn't mind to take a bite out of one of those.

"Hungry?" Asked Steven, mistaking the intense stare towards him for a regular look of hunger. He was making sandwiches anyway.

Tony gave a cocky but lazy grin. "Yes, I wouldn't mind a bite." He even smiled, albeit a tad devilish.

The soldier carried on his work, even now nothing had changed. No matter how small his team was, he would still take care of them. Even Bruce ate his sandwiches, stealing them during mid-day from the fridge to eat them on his way to the lab. It made him feel a bit more useful in this world. He carried the plate to the table and sat down. "First pick of the day Stark, take one."

Even without using his commanding soldier's tone, Tony felt compelled to listen to Steve. So he took one out uncaring eating it with a rather disinterested face. Sandwiches made by Captain America were the best, but he'd never let the man know.

"Look I'm sorry, I might have overreacted yesterday. But you left me there standing as bait for the sharks. I'm not used to party's and events like that, wasn't back in the forties surely aren't now. But I appreciate your efforts, so I forgive you." He really did, staying mad wasn't something he did surely not for such a stupid reason.

The engineer waved his comment away. "Stop right now, you don't need to apologize." And neither did he.

"Just stop flirting with me, other might not mind it but it makes me feel uncomfortable. "The tall captain stated clearly, his blue eyes on tony waiting for his reaction.

As if he'd listen, he could pretend to listen. But knowing Steve and the way those steel blue eyes stared at him, he'd catch the lie easily. So he shrugged and said. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks soldier boy."

The tall blond sighed, knowing that the engineer's words were unfortunately true. Whatever speech he had, all the meaningful words and wise advice would be no good.

Starks never listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork of the cover belongs to: shinybumorleanordodavinci
> 
> This story is made partly because of her inspirational drawing, and as long as she is satisfied by it i'll keep on going.
> 
> Thanks goes out to every reader, follower and person that Favorited it.
> 
> Already got so many positive reactions from you guys.
> 
> And as always feel free to leave me a review, food for the brain ^^.


	5. the faster they go, the harder they fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own marvel
> 
> chapter is being beta'd as we speak, i'm just an impatient girl, i do hope you guys forgive any grammatical errors for now

**Chapter 4**

**the faster they go, the harder they fall**

It was impossible to change a brilliant mind once it set its sight on something. Be it the utmost wonderful of inventions or the absolute mundane, nothing was beyond the intellectual brain of one Tony Stark. It could even be something as daily and normal as choosing dinner, if the engineer craved pizza then that is what would be ordered. Of course they could always eat something else, nobody would care for it. But Tony would get his pizza, one way or the other.

This also provided difficulties, or strange habits. One could even call Stark a bit eccentric or otherworldly. Not that Steve minded these quirks, for every little one made Tony the man he was. Even if he did try to hide most of them, with a fake smile if he ventured outside of the tower.

So it was a mundane thing to have your request for less flirtatious behaviour ignored. In fact over the past week it has worsened up to the point that the soldier began to think Tony almost meant everything he did. Every lewd remark, raised eyebrow and delirious look the genius gave him. Because it was there always lingering in those kind brown eyes, doubt and insecurity.

Both un-Stark like qualities, and because of this Steve had bravely decided to do something. Even if it meant stepping out his regular comfort zone, or rapidly jumping over its set boundaries without hurting himself. He hated to see his friend which constant contradicting emotions, so he took it onto himself to unravel the enigma that Tony was.

Unknown to Steve the object of his current worries was cursing his own inability to listen. Better said he was curing his ability to listen, he was just following the wrong commands of his body.

The day was relatively calm and easy, an event-less day without explosions, lab accidents or complicated mathematical issues to solve. His suit was in pristine condition, and the board of Stark industries was mildly content with what he did. So right now he found himself having a speck of free time, one he could share with the ever curious and fast learning Steve. During the past days the genius had discovered that the good captain had a wonderful ability to adapt and remember. Literally every word he said, each endless explanation about technologic progress made during the mid-seventies was absorbed in the man's head. And not once, but twice had the man from the past surprised him with his intellect.

Of course he could not call him a genius; there was only one of those in the tower.  _With_  Bruce  _coming in a very honourable second place_. But none of the stories told, gave way to the real deal. Best of all was that Steve actually seemed to like listening to him, which stroked his ego in all the right places. So once again he had found a trait to add to the large list of "things that make Steve the perfect man", it got longer every day he spend time with his friend.

He was never going to come close to being as honourable and pure as the tall broad-shouldered man, not with his rather wicked brain.

Seven days, seven inescapable days in which his mind was constantly haunted by that brave soldier from the past. A whole week of his body telling him to take action and his brain telling him to leave the man alone. Though he was fond of the unlikely but stable friendship between the both of them, his flesh told him to pursue a whole new unexplored area with the tall blond. His brain only told him to cease his insufferable behaviour lest he ruin this friendship as well.

So he never went beyond his normal flirtatious behaviour with the all American man, Tony stark actually held back. It was positively horrific; every fibre in his body had resisted the rational side of his brain for seven days long. Even everyday mundane situations became a great test of will.

Steve's incredible sexy ass combined with his intellect and deep blue eyes were not helping him either.

He needed something to take his brain out of the gutter and into a high functioning state of useful thought-processing. Yet somehow he had ended up with rougher work down in the basements of the tower, doing maintenance work on his second favourite motorcycle. It used to be his favourite but it got rapidly replaced by Steve's bike, if only for the reason of how the soldier looked like when driving it. Nothing short of otherworldly gorgeous and masculine and, as he recalled his thoughts "like sex on wheels". Even looking at the machinery and motor of the black vehicle got his deliciously creative mind working in lustful ways.

Tony had tried getting rid of these cravings as he called them, the easy way. By getting laid with a tall lean woman named Stacy or Tracy, something that ended with a y at least. She was slim built, yet had soft welcoming curves in all the right places. Long blond hair, not her natural colour but it still suited the tall woman. And deep blue eyes that looked straight at him widening and focussing in rapid pleasure as he entered her.

Blue orbs calling forth something burning deep inside him. Their act had been rough, fast and feral, judging from the way she cried out, exactly what the blond woman needed. But tony had lost himself in that blue when he felt the imminent push of his release, he groaned. "Ssss.." Tony bit hard on his bottom lip to stifle the rest of that name dreading to spill forth from his lips.

Stacy never was any wiser, in fact she was already off the bed and rummaging through her expensive red leather handbag. When the brown-haired engineer saw that she was getting comfortable on the side off the bed, grabbing what looked like a pack of cigarettes. He immediately told her to get dressed and go home, perhaps more rudely than necessary.

Her pride and temper was burned as she searched the bedroom for her garments. Tony could not care less; he just stepped inside the bathroom and locked the door. At least his shower would be mildly peaceful and relaxing.

The hot water ran along his spine and the curve of his backside, as he leaned against the wall. Heat and steam always got the knots in his back loose, it soothed his temper. But it did nothing to get rid of those angelic, perfect blue eyes secretly haunting him.

After the shower he got quickly dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a black wife beater, the dim blue light of his arc shimmering through the fabric. Sleep was for the wicked, so he headed down to the basement with his private elevator. Bringing a full glass of amber coloured whisky with him downstairs.

Right now he was still wearing the same clothing items, only dirtied by drips of motor oil and smears. His drink was long gone and emptied out, even before the sun started setting. And this was the first day that he forgot their silent, early morning coffee routine. Finally after hours of awareness he'd lost himself in his work, finding fulfilment among his collection of sport cars and classic automobiles. Time was void here; nothing else mattered but his work. Calloused hands were building, repairing and improving these already gorgeous and fast vehicles.

Even the clear footsteps on the cold concrete floor went unheard, the scraping of a throat calling for reaction.

Steve had found the kitchen empty and Starkless, neither had the man come down from his room or the labs for the pure black coffee he called breakfast. That left only one place in the whole building where he could find the engineer cooped-up. Jarvis did not even need to confirm it, somehow he just knew that tony was hiding between his cars in the basement. One of the few unvisited places in the building and it was high time he checked out his motorcycle as well. Maybe he would even take it for a ride, after all that's why he'd gotten the beautiful, nostalgic piece of craftsmanship.

Music blared loudly from the speakers, another thing he had not gotten used to. So many different genre's now, an overload of choice. He saw a pair of bare feet sticking out from under a lifted car, they even moved to the beat of the music automatically. Tony was so enveloped in his work that everything outside his personal bubble went fully unnoticed.

He scraped his throat trying to make his presence known.

Nothing happened; the engineer's personal bubble was fully untouched. This time a little louder he raised his voice calling out the shorter man's name. "Tony?" Still no reply was given, that genius mind kept on working. Then he noted the bare feet, something hazardous considering the work being done. Leave it to a man like tony to forget to protect the most vital thing, himself.

So he crossed his imaginary border bravely. Given what he was about to do, was no grand feat for any normal modern man. But he was an old fashioned kind of guy, who perhaps held on his old fashioned values a bit too much. So he bends down, crouching at the car's rear next to Tony's uncovered feet. And with one finger he poked the closest one.

The first thing Steve Rogers heard was a large thud. And a rather loud startled "FUCK!"

Tony crawled from underneath the car, ready to come face to face with his assailant. He half- expected it to be Clint since he was the only one who'd be stupid enough to pull such a trick. Bruce would never freak anybody out voluntary; Natasha was too smart to pull such a trick. And Steven was simply to kind-hearted.

Yet before his brow eyes caught a glimpse of the intruder, his ears heard a withdrawn snicker. Somebody was starting to laugh at his cost, well he'd show them. Swiftly he pushed himself and the low trolley he was laying on away from the bright coloured sports car. He slid out with a surprising speed considering the small wheels on the thing.

The engineer managed to grab an ankle, with the idea "if I go down I'll at least take you with me". But in his vengeful enthusiasm he had not accounted this velocity, nor had he expected ta much heavier person than Legolas.

His pissed off brown-eyes widened when he came face to face with Steve's laughter filled blue ones. If this was a film "Tony figured" then right now was the cue to roll over into a slow motion.

"Oh Shit." Was the last thing coming out of his mouth before both of them enviably collided.

But the fortunately inevitable stayed at bay, there wasn't a crash. No tumbling around, just the cart rolling further coming to a halt when it reached one of the metal table's. the Captains keen eyes and quick reaction had saved them, Tony however had not yet decided if this was a good, a great or a really bad thing.

The soldier had braced his feet on the floor, using his left arm to steady himself on the car. But his right arm had caught Tony in a flash, holding the man in a comprisable position to his chest. His plan had backfired, the one time he decided to relax and just "go with it" like people said nowadays. Had blown up right in his face. Already a faint blush was forming in advance , he knew the genius had some remark ready that turn him tomato-red.

The kind blond soldier could not have been more wrong, for Tony Stark was at a loss of words. Instead his eyes were still closed and his arms held on tightly. It took an infinity of four seconds before the engineer's muscles relaxed enough to get out of this embrace. Oh but deep down inside tony was hesitating, for he knew what awaited him if he did so.

But he could do this, he was tony fucking Stark after all, there was nothing he could not do.

So he sighed and opened his eyes looking at the man above him. In his normal snarky tone he said. "My hero, now kiss me and claim your reward." Followed by a one of a kind cocky grin.

Steve discovered a new shade of red and immediately lowered his friend to the floor. Standing up straight in an orderly fashion, like they had taught him in the army. He was not going to give a reply to this, it would only add fuel to the flame that Tony Stark was. A thing he could do without. "I came downstairs to bring you your coffee, as well as something to eat." Good he managed to keep his face straight, now all he needed was an escape.

"Thanks Steve." Replied Tony with a normal pat on his shoulder, already leering at the coffee before brown eyes darted back to the soldier. "Was that the only thing you came for?"

"No, I actually wanted to go for a ride through the city. Motorcycles are meant to be used not stored indefinitely." Steve noted, looking over Tony's prized collection. "You should try giving yours some daylight to every now and then."

Tony watched as Steve put on his Leather jacket and grabbed the helmet. One of those strong hands slid over the leather seat, while the soldier's keen eyes checked swiftly for abnormalities. As the bike started roaring, Jarvis opened the gates heading to the streets automatically.

He was absolutely sure that people would pay hard cash to witness Steve on his bike. And before his friend drove off he had to ask again, just to be sure. "So you really don't want that kiss?"

The all American man smiled and waved politely. "I'll see you tonight Tony."

After the metal gates had closed Jarvis gave the signal that the basement was sealed again. Another thing was added to the Tony's list of "things that made Steve so damn perfect he could not stand it anymore." His natural scent.

For the second time today the engineer picked up his wrench, this time more solemn. For he truly was losing it, this feeling in his gut actually hurt as he longed for the man who drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artwork on the cover is made by shinybumofleonardodavinci ( rainbowkara on deviantart) and is used with her permission.
> 
> feel free to leave a review ,i always love reading what you guys think.
> 
> And thank you for the patience to read, and follow this story.


	6. misconceptions and heartbeats of a lonely man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer : i do not own marvel

**Chapter 5**

**Misconceptions and heartbeats of a lonely man**

Steve's ride took him to the area of his childhood, the lower east side of Manhattan. In a world were tall, steel and glass structures ruled this area seemed to be stuck in time. It had adjusted itself to the new age, without losing the gritty feeling it always gave off. The whole district seemed genuine and real, it had founds its place in the big shining city without any big, drastic changes.

The open market stalls in the streets were replaced by stores now, making way to a broader more usable street for traffic. Apartments still carried the same red brick look, metal stairs hanging on their sides. The whole place was alive with a variety of people of all cultures, walking down the streets he did as a young sick kid. It was a shame really that he had no notebook and a pencil with him.

While his slow drive took him further, the sound of a small kid shouting caught his attention. Unfortunately neighborhood bullies had not changed as well, if anything they just got cockier. Especially if you considered that none of the people walking down that street paid attention to the upcoming unfair brawl. None except for Steven Rogers it did not bode well for those bullies.

"Kids you should really feel ashamed picking one somebody smaller than you." He said towards the two teenage bullies, in a tone that carried authority. He guessed they were around fourteen fifteen. The first one and the taller of the two turned around with his mouth open, ready to come back with a misplaced smart-ass comment. Before the kid came back with a reply he just gave him a strict look and said. "Don't bad mouth me son."

Then youngsters face just turned pale, by now the other had turned around as well gawking at him. "Shouldn't you two be off at school, learning something instead of bulling the weaker."

"Euhhhh…..Let's get out of here Frank." Said the shorter one of the two, patting the tall one out of his trance with the back of his hand. The tall brown haired kid finally shot out of his awkward silence. "Yeah, I need to go home anyway." The two of them left trying to ignore Steve; still he noted the angry glare they gave the small kid both of them were pestering.

A small kid with defiant brown eyes and a mop of dirty brown hair looked straight at him. Steve guessed the kid to be around eleven or so, to young to walk these streets alone. But then again so had he in the past. " I didn't need your help old man." said the kid wiping his bloody nose on a bright blue was almost funny seeing the small kid stand-up for himself like that, very brave and foolish. It reminded him of a time when he was less fortunate with his physique.

A sigh came from around the corner. "Derek I told you to wait outside." Two brown eyes in a petite face looked at him. "Thanks for keeping him out of trouble, he's a small kid but with a large mouth."

"No problem ma'am, back in the days I got teased and pushed all the time. So I can't stand bullies." He told her honestly.

"Is this yours! "Came the enthusiastic voice of Derek.

"DEREK don't you dare touch it. "Called the short woman with a hint off warning in her voice. She looked young for a mother, but her brown eyes betrayed her mental age. They looked worried, kind and sort of demanding, she had a pretty face as well.

"It's ok he can touch the bike." Steve said kindly enjoying the young boy's enthusiasm.

"Cool, thanks dude. "Said the kid simply already lost in this new object of fascination.

"Derek..." The women looked expectantly towards the young boy, she was definitely his mother. "Thank you mister." The brown haired boy quickly replied before continuing his search.

"Kids these days, i tried to teach him common cutesy. He just doesn't like to listen. So what is your name i hardly doubt its mister."

"My name is Steven Rogers, but call me Steve please it feels weird otherwise." As Captain America ha was called Sir or Cap enough just Steve sounded better, more normal. He noted the small tinge of red spreading on her cheeks, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her blouse a bit nervously.

"You know I haven't seen you around here before. Still I get this feeling I know you from somewhere." She squinted her eyes in concentrations giving him a studied look. "Perhaps you just have one of those faces you know."

"I was born in this area. But it was ages ago since I last put foot on these grounds, everything still feels familiar though. "Said Steve glancing over the surrounding street and its inhabitants.

"I know how it feels, sometimes time just flies bye." Her eyes settled on his own blue orbs, making him feel uneasy. He never was good with women, let alone women from the twenty first century. "I'm just going to ask, even if I make a total ass of myself. Would you like to have a cup of coffee?"

Wait a good minute was she asking him out? Or was this a regular polite thank you, something people just did nowadays if you helped them. Dear lord she was waiting for a reply what should he say. He wished Bucky was here with him, he'd know what to say.

He wished Tony was here.

It was as if the brown-haired woman knew he was getting nervous. " I take it that you're not used to woman asking you out, well there is a first for everything isn't there?"

"Actually I've never had the change to ask anybody out before...somehow I just haven't." The last part of his sentence was said carrying a hint of sadness, there was so much he'd missed out on. He was probably making quite the fool of himself now, by admitting this to a total stranger.

Yet the amused smile on her face told him otherwise. "So not only are you kind and handsome, you're also honest. Please don't tell me you're gay."

Her sudden very brash question caught him off guard, making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. Steve admired her straight forwardness, but he could not form a coherent reply instantly like he normally could. The laugh she gave at his silence was warm and melodious. " Well I'll be damned you're shy as well."

Steve regained his normal composure and said. "I don't see why that's funny ma'am. But yes, I'll admit that I'm nervous around women." A broad smile crept on his face, telling her this simple obvious truth.

"Well it takes a real man to say that out loud. Most guys are scared shitless of us girls, they just pretend otherwise. So coffee hmmm. How about tomorrow during lunch? Think you can manage that?" the petite woman was straight to the point, skipping unnecessary chit-chat.

A few things ran through the soldier's mind right now. A whole array of answers and reasons to say either yes or no. He remembered advice tony once had shared, in a very Stark way. It happened when they discussed the "sexual revolution" as the engineer called it. For him it was a difficult concept, but in the end it did not really matter in his eyes who loved who and why. Just as long as people were happy with what they did. Somewhere during the conversation tony had said something along the lines off "just go with the flow". Albeit cruder and the word fuck was in the sentence. Still the man had made a point.

So he followed Tony's advice for once. "Yes I'd like that miss…?

She softly slapped her face in a dramatic gesture that reminded him of Tony. "Stupid… sorry how impolite, let me start over." The brown-haired woman took his hand and shakes it firmly." I'm Elaine, pleased to meet you. And I'm sorry to cut this short Steve but I really need to get back home. Derek are you coming?" He could see the kid was already growing bored, his earlier sudden enthusiasm already fading. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye for now."

He walked back to his black motorcycle when she waved goodbye." Likewise miss Elaine."

The fiery Russian red-head looked at him, her arms crossed as she said." Have you checked the data Tony?" Her prying eyes demanded an answer from him. Of course the engineer said nothing at first, he just sighed and rolled his eyes in an annoyed way.

The soft-spoken voice of Bruce Banner tuned into the conversation. "He did." Stated the scientist simply.

"I did." Said tony stark directly after in a louder voice. And he had not enjoyed reading it one bit, everything was worse than he had anticipated. He looked at Natasha wanting to confirm the findings." You're sure about this, no offence meant to your super-spy skills."

"I'm positive, these are some of the buyers of illegal Stark weaponry. Unfortunately I haven't been able yet to secure most locations on such a short notice. How do you want to handle it?" Asked the casually dressed red-head. Tony didn't doubt for a second that she carried a small hidden arsenal under those plain looking clothes.

"Search and destroy, I don't care that it's hydra who has most. I want every single firearm, explosion and rocket Obadiah sold on the black market, wiped from the earth's surface. "Tony could not stand how stupid he was back then, blind to the things that happened behind his back. He owed it to Yinsen and other victims to make it right; he owed it to himself;

An ethereal voice resounded in the room. "Sir, Steven rogers is back. Shall I inform him you are here?"

"No I'll do it myself, tell Clint to head upstairs as well. Oh and tell Steve to make some sandwiches I'm hungry." Natasha shot him a glare when he said this. "What? he likes making sandwiches."

They arrived in the common living area to find the hawk already stuffing food in his mouth. Steve was coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with more food." I already made them this morning. Just don't try to grab the one on the left."

"Why? What is so special about it?" Asked Clint peering at the tray, his eyes noticed nothing extraordinary about it. So he reached out ignoring the soldiers warning.

"Keep your claws away from my sandwich birdbrain!" Said Tony, grabbing it with an unseen agility. "Nobody touches my things." That and nobody need to taste how delicious Steve's chicken sandwiches really were; they made the water run in your mouth.

The all American man sighed. "If there isn't enough I can always make more, or order pizza."

"You know you don't need to do this Captain." Said Natasha as she carefully observed the plate of food before making a choice.

"I don't mind, actually I like doing these simple things every now and then. Plus you don't want to eat anything that Tony makes. Dr Banner and I tried once." The scientist nodded while eating, adding to Steve's statement.

"The world just isn't ready yet. Now on to business, I haven't called everybody out here for a pick nick after all. "During the shared meal he took the time, explaining what Natasha had been looking for and why. Tony assumed most of them knew why he did this, or held their own ideas of why he did it. None objected to his plan to rid the world of this illegal weaponry, which was sold behind his back.

"Capsickle here nearly wiped them all out. Unfortunately a few assholes carried on their crazy beliefs and work. So far they have stayed low on the radar, but they do have a small arsenal of my things. And I plan on taking my things back." His eyes wandered over to the broad shoulders soldier who listened attentively. "So that was my day, how was yours grandpa?" Asked tony taking a large bite of his sandwich fully unprepared for what the other man was going to say.

"I think I might have a date." Said the man out of time in all honesty.

Tony nearly choked on his food, coughing loudly he reached for his drink.

Quickly he took a large sip of hot coffee." You what?!" He asked surprised while a gut wrenching feeling sank in. Before that awful emotion had time to express itself he grinned widely. "My little spangled boy scout is growing up to be a big boy!"

Tony saw Natasha giving an acknowledging nod. "Good for you Captain, I'm sure you'll treat her well."

_Yes, of course he will he's captain fucking America_. Thought Tony feeling a lot less confident in his shoes right now. He had expected something like this sooner or later, but now? The engineer did not even start thinking about pushing back the emotions Steve gave him. He had no time to adjust to the thought of the tall blue-eyed man dating another person. "Word of advice from a man who's been around Steve, always take a few condoms with you. You do know what they are right?"

Both Bruce and the red-haired Russian looked at him in disparagement. Natasha was the only one who voiced it. "Tony…" A legitimate warning not to push the Captain further.

"Ok,ok sorry for damaging your innocent virgin ears Cap, next time I'll give you a fair warning ." Tony smiled waiting for the soldier to turn into a tomato; Clint gave a snicker but got an elbow in his side.

And well… Steve did feels his face redden. "We did have condoms back in the days." He noticed Tony open his mouth ready to come back with a comment on that. So he took charge of the situation before the engineer could insinuate even more untruthful statements." And yes Tony I do know how to use them, my "ears" as you put it are not that innocent."

Both Clint and Tony gave him a look of stunned surprise, whole now expecting that kind of comeback from him. Natasha just smiled knowingly, amused at the others reactions. Bruce awkwardly broke the silence. "Did you guys seriously think that?"

"No of course not." Said the brown-haired engineer with a serious look face. Can't a man joke around with perfect Mr Spangles here, you both ruined my fun. "Steve watched Tony roll his eyes, but he knew better. The man really was surprised at his confession; in all honesty he could not believe that Tony thought he was a virgin. Given he didn't shout it out like people seem to do these days. Leave it to tony to jump to strange conclusions like that; it did make him wonder what other things the genius might think about him.

Dinner ended leaving the plate empty save a few breadcrumbs. Everybody went their way, Bruce leaving towards the lab ready to do another test on his blood. Clint left with Natasha, not that he had a choice. Tony decided to stay in the living area, bringing forth a blue screen in mid-air to do some more work. It still amazed Steve what the man could do, even if he now held a greater understanding of modern technology due to the engineers help. It didn't stop his amazement when he found the man in his workshop one day, surrounded by blue screens and schematics. A big childlike smile on the face of his friend while he was fully absorbed in work, he had not even noticed Steve standing there. It was quite a beautiful sight really; every little detail was absorbed by him before he silently left Tony to his business.

Back in his room all alone He took out a grey sheet of paper, together with a bright blue and white pencil. It had been a long time ago since he found time to draw, but the mixtures of colours and that smiling expression begged for it. Right now he found himself alone in his room again, blank paper facing his way begging him to draw on its surface.

Tony however stayed in the spacious living room drowning himself in work, and in his third glass of whiskey. Trying to keep his mind from developing a jealousy streak, failing miserable at it. It's not that he had a real shot at Captain America anyway, he surely hadn't hoped he had. He was absolutely fine with his best friend was going out on a date. She probably smelled of flowers, loved kittens and was great at baking pie. Don't forget that she was probably some kind of an artistic type with a perfectly normal job. He bet she had a fantastic pair of tits and was an animal in bed.

He already hated her.

They'd make a sickeningly perfect couple, but at least Steve would be happy. That softened the blow to his heart. Thought tony as he took the empty glass and a half full bottle filling the glass for the fourth time that late evening. "Now there's a lie you keep telling yourself Tony. It's all good as long as he is happy, you're a stupid asshole."

"Who is a stupid asshole Tony?" Asked the all too familiar voice of the super soldier.

"You are." Replied Tony, without even looking at the tall blond. "No skip that, you're not an asshole. I'm an asshole and you are fucking perfect."

"Tony." Said Steve in a sigh. "You're drunk."

"This Steve isn't drunk. Drunk is when I am running around in the nude yelling things to imaginable people. Ask Jarvis if you don't believe me." In protest he took another large gulp of his of honey colored drink. Hoping it would chase away the tall soldier.

Unfortunately for him there was no chasing off a concerned Captain. The good-natured soldier just came closer and closer, until Tony felt the couch dip under the man's weight. Tony expected the man to ask why he was drinking, or at least tell him to stop it. But none of that happened, in fact the kind soldier remained silent. It was starting to work on his nerves. "Steve what are you doing?"

"Waiting until you are ready to spill the beans." Retorted the blond man his piercing blue eyes looking straight at him.

"Please leave those poor beans out of this conversation, they have done nothing wrong." He had no clue where his friend was taking this conversation. But tony had a distinct feeling he was not going to like it. Steve had this way of looking at him and just know things he hid, he was even better at it than Pepper.

"You're lonely Tony and god help me I think you are jealous as well." The engineer studied Steve's face as he said this, looking for something, anything that would give away more. "I wouldn't really call it a date you know, it's just coffee."

"Yes well it starts with coffee and then before you know it you are celebrating a one year anniversary. And you are right I am jealous, I'll never have those things." Tony looked at his glass, it was empty again. He did not even remember why he drank it. Oh yeah, Steve was right, he hated it when the soldier was right about him. "Thankfully I get laid enough though, one of the many benefits of being Tony Stark."

"I'm lonely too, even worse I'm completely out of place in this time. Even if I try I still don't feel like I belong here. But that doesn't mean that I can't find happiness. And neither do you Tony, you'll find somebody. Mark my words." The genius knew that this was probably meant to make him feel better, but it was only adding fuel to the flame.

"There is a person I like you know, it's just very one sided." He put down the empty glass and stood up." We don't always get what we want Spangles, now leave me alone." He took a step in the direction of the elevator but a hand on his wrist stopped him from moving.

Tony put on a very fake grin and turned around. "Have you come to claim your reward from this morning, my hero? You've still not received my kiss you know."

Blue eyes, those gorgeous concern filled blue eyes kept staring at him. Filled with honest worry for Tony's current state, unaware that they where it's cause. "Tony I'm…"

Tony liked shutting people up with a kiss. People who normally happened to be talkative women, whose vocal usage he only liked when they screamed out his name. This time it was different the lips meeting his were of a different kind, soft, warm, deliciously sweet and unresponsive. If he did this for longer than a second Steve would know, so he ended this torture..

" Tony! What the heck!" Said Steve in a loud voice.

"Told you to leave me alone pretty boy." Replied Tony while he turned around again and started walking away. He did not need Steve trying to read the emotions on his face.

Steve stood there, dumbfounded and rooted to the ground. Certainly not expecting a kiss from the engineer to throw him off, but then again Tony always did the unexpected. As the man walked away in a hurry Steve thought he should say something to him. But no words streamed out his mouth, the only facial expression he got was a red blush creeping on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know it wasn't a "big" kiss. Not even a make out scene.  
> But i'm not rushing this story for the sake of physical touch.
> 
> I know it was initially going to be a one-shot, but after thinking dreaming and typing it's getting out of hand. And i do not feel an ounce of regret for this :p mwoehahahahaha.
> 
> Thank you guys, for putting up with my and taking your time to read. Feel free to let me know what you think and post a review.
> 
>  
> 
> again the cover art is used with permission and made by the lovely Shinybumofleonardodavinci.


	7. Old-fashioned apple pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own marvel
> 
> This chapter goes out to Cj Quinn, who pointed out my disturbing lack of food.

**Old-fashioned Apple pie**

"So it's been just you and Derek all these years?" Inquired Steve as he sat down on an uncomfortably small chair, enjoying the last bites of his lunch. “You did a good job raising him."

looked at him with a kind smile gracing her pink lips. “I just wished he'd stay out of, trouble though. He comes home every now and then with bruises and scratches from getting into fights. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud that he stands up for himself and others. I just..." Steve heard her let out a deep worry filled sigh. “Maybe i worry too much about Derek."

Steve's own mother had been a single parent, his father died before getting a chance to raise his son. She had tried to raise a small kid with a loud mouth and an honest righteous opinion. Even after his mother died of pneumonia, he kept on standing up for the weak even if he was the weakest of them all physically. “To be honest I was just like Derek as a kid, always stood up for what I believed to be right. Still do as a matter of fact."

"I'm sure that you could handle your neighbourhood bullies better with your... euhm... build." Said the brown haired woman twisting her fork in the salad she was eating as lunch. “You’re not exactly a scrawny looking guy."

"Well to be honest with you I was a scrawny little kid, often sick as well. Luckily for me i had a best friend backing me up, getting me out of the mess I'd find myself in." Steve said trying to smile but failing badly. For the pain of losing Bucky all those countless years ago was still a fresh wound for the broad-shouldered soldier.

With a hint of curiosity and concern in her voice the Elaine asked. "What happened?

"He died saving my life and with that the life of so many others." The good captain did not want to know what the world would look like now if he'd never have the chance of defeating red skull. Even now those twisted ideas survived although small such violent maniac thoughts were always a danger. If they both died that day on the train than this world would have been brought down to a cruel science experiment for Hydra to toy with. One in which only those special selected ones survived. “Out of all of us he was a true hero."

“He died in a war?"  Elaine asked carefully, not delving into possibly hurtful details.

“Yes, allot of people died in the thanks to them it's that people like us live a free life." And his own second, or third chance, would never be a wasted one.

"I ever knew it had such an impact on everyone here, sorry for bringing down the conversation like this." Honest brown eyes looked at him apologetic.

"It’s all right miss." Steve felt solemn now but he knew that he wasn't left alone, even in this decade there were people waiting and counting on him.

"You definitely are a strange man Steve” The short woman retorted in between a bite of fresh vegetables. “But enough of this, let's carry on our earlier and lighter topic. Do you live all by yourself?"

It was not acceptable telling her that he lived in the most luxurious and expensive building in New York. Neither could he say he lived with two eccentric geniuses one of them possibly turned into a large green giant with a violent temper. The other smart-ass he lived with was just that, incredibly smart and an ass but also a true hero. Mentioning one of the assassins was out of the question, she would not believe him anyway. And then you had Thor claiming to be a god, they sure made an interesting mix.

So he answered honestly as always with a broad smile on his strong face." I actually share a rather large apartment with friends, it took some getting used to but being in the army got me used to sharing. We are a rag tag bunch of people and probably even more unlikely as friends, but it works as long as Tony doesn't make dinner. “He had thanked the lord profoundly for having enhanced bowels; he was the only one who could handle the indescribable blob Tony served him and Bruce. You’d think a genius like that would know how to use spices and other ingredients.

"Tony? And i bet you solved that dinner problem didn't you soldier boy." Her laugh was melodious and loud, it reminded Steve of the engineer in question.

"One of my friends, whom I share the apartment with.  He is a loud, narcissistic ass most of the time, who would describe himself as a real ladies man." Although Steve had the idea the heroic engineer was trying to be less of a playboy after Captain America moved in. That or the Tony Stark had learned to be discrete.

"Oh we all have one of those friends, tell me does he hog the spotlight as much as my friend Carla does. Because i love her but she is the worst." Said after finishing the last remains of her salad, a waiter came to clean up their empty plates. She showed him a picture of herself and two friends, one tall blond with a tad to much make-up stood out.

“Well he doesn't wear that much make-up." Because Tony did wear it for important press at conferences or photo-shoots, mainly out of necessity to cover up bruises, not so much out of vanity." But I do dare to claim that his presence can be quite overwhelming “And that was putting it mildly, as a "normal" individual Tony already was a force to be reckoned with. As Iron Man he used theme music, overwhelming was just the beginning.

"But he is also a good friend and a kind man, i even suspect him of patience because he helped me learn a great deal of things." If it wasn't for Tony he'd still be stuck reading manuals for a variety of small machines. But after learning from the engineer how his laptop and the variety of software on it worked. The soldier had figured out cell phones, digital TV and the touch-screens hanging around the house with a certain ease. The technology was still amazing, but the way Tony explained the basic idea behind modern appliances made it so much easier dealing with them.

"I know you'll probably never meet him but if you ever do don't tell him i said he had patience. His ego might inflate too much." Thinking about it he could envision the genius with this big cocky grin on his face if he ever heard but a whiff of what Steve had said.

"I never heard anything." Said the brown haired woman as the waiter returned with the bill, before had time to even look for her wallet Steve had paid. He knew it was acceptable now to share a bill and he hoped he did not insult her with this; it was just the way he was raised. If one took a dame to dinner you paid the bill.

"Don't think you're getting away with that Steve." replied Elaine when she saw his action. “I already noticed last time that you were an old fashioned kind of guy, that and as an extra thank you i wanted to make you something. There just wasn't any more time so this will have to do." A large plastic bag landed before the man out of time, carefully Steve peeked inside.

"Apples?" Steve didn't understand this reference, if it even was one.

"I admit i do not know how to bake, so you'll have to do with apples." said honestly but Steve saw her hesitance.

"Don't worry I'll make a pie." Steve felt a bit bold; he had fun talking in this relaxed way. He'd never feel attraction towards another person, not like it had .been with Peggy. But this girl was kind hearted and easy to talk with. "Let's say that i bring you a piece next time."

"I'd like a next time soldier boy." The way she used a nickname for him reminded Steve of Tony, who seemed to have a new one each day. He was sure soldier boy had been used by the genius as well at a certain point. The short woman handed a note over to him after she stood up to take her leave. “Unfortunately i have to get back to work, don't want my boss complaining about being late. That's my e-mail address; I'll expect to hear from you when the pie is baked."

Steve wanted to say a decent goodbye for now, so he held out his hand but grasped nothing but air. His mouth on the other hand was unexpectedly met by her pink painted lips. “Until the next time Steve." She left before the man out of time got any coherent word formulated. The kiss was short and rather chaste luckily, not hasted and lipstick left a strange perfumed taste, one to chemical for his liking. Steve had never really liked lipstick or make up in general; he would rather kiss and taste a person as nothing but themselves.

Just like Tony who had carried a mixture of coffee, alcohol and the smell of motor oil ...Steve shook his head, dear lord he should not be comparing the last two kisses he had. They were to different people, for crying out loud Tony was a man who did such things as a mere joke.

Yet the red of his cheeks did not fade, for he kept thinking about the taste of coffee, alcohol and motor oil.

* * *

Bruce always slept uneasy and irregular ever since his "accident" all those years ago. Being hunted by the military made a man stand on the edge and sleep with one eye open. The only reason his short but deep power-naps happened now was because he felt saver now, even the hulk was content with the "tin man" as a friend. To have the angry giant raging within him think of a person as a friend and not something to smash was rare. To both feel accepted by the same man as separate being was nothing short of insane, but it had happened.

That is why he stayed.

Acceptance.

He still felt like a socially awkward person back here in America, feeling judged wherever he sat foot people always looking at him. at least in third world countries they left you alone, or at least didn't care what your story was and what you were doing there. They never really looked as judging at you as here, all the people wanted was the help Bruce could give them. But here in the tower everything was different, the only thing making the hairs on his back rise or give him Goosebumps now, was nothing but the cold.

For he truly felt a sense of belonging or home here, even if he wasn't used to this lever of unneeded luxury After spending time with Tony after the raid on New York he got to know the engineer, or his "science bro" as The genius called them. So yes, Bruce Banner knew something was terribly off when his friend had even less sleep and alcohol than normal. It started out gradually, first it went by completely unnoticed, but after a while it could no longer escape the scientist’s keen sense of observation. So the gamma ray expert, worried as he was, made an analysis to find the source of Tony's troubles. Bruce had even double checked his findings to be absolutely sure, for at first he couldn't believe it. The last two days however cleared any sense of doubt left in his brilliant mind.

It was Steven Rogers fault.

So Bruce took it upon himself to try and help, or at least not to make it worse. Right now he stood in the doorway of the lab unnoticed by Tony who was so engrossed in work everything else was forgotten. Steadily walking with a plate of petri dishes he said. “You know i get the feeling Steve wants to apologize to you for something. What did he do?"

At first no reaction was given but Bruce knew well enough that his words were heard by the engineer. So as he sat down carefully placing one of the dishes under a microscope Bruce continued talking. “He’s actually baking an apple pie it smelled delicious. I asked for a piece but Steve said the first one was for you."

"I don't like apple pie." Said the uninterested, familiar voice of the engineer. Now chocolate cake or doughnuts that would get me going."

You never gave Tony directly what he wanted, there was no telling the other man to just " head down get something to eat and talk to Steve. “So Bruce had to lure the engineer out as if he was some kind of exotic animal in hiding. Thankfully the scientist knew how to survive in a real jungle with wild animals, compared to that this was like taking candy from a baby. All he had to do was give Tony an excuse to use.

"You know what I’ll go get you that piece of pie." Stated the brown-haired engineer loudly, while he rose up from his seated position.

"Tony you really don't need to do that; I can get a small bite later." Said Bruce, not that the short genius was still listening to his words. By now the man in question was already half way out of the lab, heading towards the kitchen fully intent on getting what he wanted.

Dr Bruce Banner just smiled and carried on with his work.

* * *

Tony was mentally and physically unprepared for what awaited him in the kitchen. His sense of smell was the first to succumb to temptation, giving him a whole new view on the topic of apple pies. If this delicious smell was any indication to the taste of the baked goods, than he would devour it whole within mere seconds. His stomach roared embarrassingly, demanding to be filled.

“I almost didn't believe Bruce but you really are baking. So what’s for dinner Captain Housewife? Oh and that apron really suits you, I might just incorporate one in your uniform.”  _Really tony Captain Housewife that wasn't even funny._

The sound of whisking stopped and the tall soldier turned around to face him. “I see that Bruce managed to drag you out of hiding Tony”

“It isn’t hiding if people know exactly where you are and what you’re doing Mr Kitchen princess.” Retorted the engineer, arms crossed and leaning against a wall, as if he really did not want to be here. His keen brown eyes spotted the light of the oven, where the source of that sensational smell was baking. There was no helping himself as he stared straight at it.

“You’ll have to wait till it’s done Tony.” Said the blond hero, Tony could swear the man had eyes in the back of his head sometimes. So what now, was the soldier going to let him wait and suffer in silence? Or did the tall man plan to give him some speech about inappropriate behavior again, because that wasn't going to happen.

Steve didn't speak up instead the broad-shouldered man cleared a large bowl of whipped cream putting the substance into a pastry bag and placing it in the fridge. Tony would never have guessed that Captain America could actually cook, let alone create things that lured you in with just their smell. Whatever stories he was brought up with about the man, the thoughts he had when he first met him during a fight with Loki. Nothing could compare to the intelligent, kind and surprising person that Steve was, you never really know what he was going to do ne….  _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

Suffering in silence suddenly became keeping oneself restrained in burning agony, when the blond soldier dipped his finger in the bowl and brought it to his mouth. And tony realized that every kid on the planet did this act, hell, he would have done that if he’d gotten the chance. Every adult working in a kitchen from time to time probably licked their spoon clean of whatever they cooked, tasting to see if any spices needed to be add. But it never occurred to him that in a certain point of his life he watch Captain America suck whipped cream off his own finger straight out of the bowl.

Life was once again screwing him over in all ways except the one he wanted, the least he should do was watch and enjoy it before Steve noticed his starring. But blue eyes already darted his way.” I’m sorry.” Tony raised an eyebrow wondering why the tall blond was apologizing now, he surely didn't mind to see the good Captain lick something off.  _Get a hold or yourself Tony…_

Still keeping his face as straight laced as possible he watched Steve pick up the whisk from the bowl, large specks of fresh whipped cream still clinging to it. The soldiers face spoke of nothing more than honesty and simple kindness, as he held out the whisk for the engineer to take. It was the wrong choice of the blond man’s words that made Tony’s thoughts fly in a very lustful direction. “Here, lick it.”

Holy fuck don’t mind it if I do!

“Do you want me to get on my knees as well?” replied the genius hiding behind a wall of sarcasm, because I would do that you know if only to further embarrass you. And what do you think I am, a kid?”

“No by all means you are a responsible adult Tony.” Was Steve using sarcasm against him now? That bastard.

The short engineer grabbed the whisk not too gently, sending a few specks of fresh cream flying in the air. That landed much to his amusement and horror on the all American hero’s face.  _You've got to be kidding me…_  Daringly he looked up and straight into Steve’s piercing blue eyes, before his mind had time to change he said.” Do you still want me to lick it?”

“This has to be the gayest thing I have ever seen you do Tin can.” And you've been in the tabloids a lot.” Great now Clint was here to ruin his moment of fun.

“Stop ruing my fun Robin Hood, Steve hasn't even turned tomato red yet. And don’t you dare try and steal the first piece of pie it’s mine and mine alone.” Tony noted that Steve had already used a towel to clean off his visage, now using it as an oven mitt to take out the baked goods.

“Hey I’m just innocently passing by; I couldn't help noticing the gay seeping from the kitchen.” Said Clint with a laugh, before his eyes darted to Steve and the warm alluring pie.” Steve you better watch your back if you don’t want to end up molested.”

“My back is perfectly fine Clint, I can handle Tony’s lewd jokes a bit more now. Here there is one for Natasha as well.” Said the tall blond kindly, giving two parts of steaming apple pie with whipped cream to the keen-eyed archer.

 “Thanks Cap, see ya.” And with that the hawk simply left.

“Who said I was joking? And why did you give him my pie?” Whatever Tony said he was currently ignored by Steve who was taking two other clean plates, placing a large slice of pie on both of them.” What no whipped cream for me, that’s not fair and you know it? “The sarcasm was back in his voice.

“I’m eating in front of the TV in the living room, are you coming?” It was not fun when Steve managed to ignore you, but the invitation of food, drinks and some down time on the couch was not going to be refused by Tony. Not with his stomach so empty and desperate for substance.

There wasn’t anything remotely interesting on the TV right now, except for the news but Tony had enough of that lately.  He did not want to hear about devastating war in the east, or illegal weapon deals. So between the two of them they agreed on watching on old action film, a real no brainer with nothing but bad-ass explosions and men saving lives. Silence still clung in the air between them, but the discomfort it had caused earlier was gone.

The pie really was nothing short of miraculous, it was simple perfection. ”What made you bake a pie, besides getting a bag of apples from your girlfriend.”

“She is not my girlfriend Tony; I don’t really know what she is. But she is a friend and I like her.” Admitted Steve to him. “Actually in a way she reminds me of you.”

“So she is sexy, irresistible and a genius, well I can understand what drives you it’s hard to resist such a person.” Replied Tony. Who placed his emptied plate on the small table in front of their feet, hoping that she wasn't anything of the above.

Steve laughed kindly at his joke, and answered. “No, she is very impulsive.” It might have been an illusion but thought he noticed Steve getting slightly nervous. ”She just gave me a kiss out of the blue; I had no idea what to do.”

It wasn't a trick of his mind, his friend really was uncertain about it.” I thought you knew how the birds and the bees worked.” The engineer said without a mocking tone in his voice.

“It’s different, I loved Peggy. I don’t even know if I like Elaine in that way. “The ever strong Captain America was fretting over a simple kiss from a girl because he did not have feeling for her. And he had done the same; did his actions lay down this heavy on the man’s heart as well?

“Elaine, it’s a pretty name.” for a moment there Tony had no idea what to say but that. ”Look its ok not to fall in love head over heels with her and still kiss. There is nothing wrong with getting a kiss from a good looking person.” He did not use girl deliberately.

“I baked the pie for you.” Said the blond soldier suddenly, switching back to the engineers initial question. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Noted Tony raising one of his eyebrows. “For what?”

“I know you’ll deny it but I know hurt your feelings, and I apologize.” Tony could not believe the bullshit coming out of Steve mouth.

“Ok first of all you are an idiot, I cause my own hurt. Secondly I should be the one apologizing because I’m an impulsive ass who gave you a kiss. You don’t have to bake me a pie, I mean you can bake all you want and I’ll more than eagerly be there to try it out. But for crying out loud Steve don’t take me so seriously. ”The engineer hoped he was getting through to the soldier; he really didn't want the other man to feel bad because Tony could not control his own urges. “And you’re a good guy to kiss, nobody can resist you not even me. So next time you feel bad because a person kisses you on impulse think about that, it is their fault really.”

“That nobody can resist me, or that you couldn't resist me?” Said the soldier jokingly trying to lighten up his mood again.

_Think about me._

”That it’s their own stupid fault. Now I’m getting another piece of pie, do you want a slice?” Normally he didn't bring people things, not like that. But right now in this moment he’d make an exception for Steve.

“No thanks Tony.” Replied the soldier politely.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s piercing blue eyes watched the genius as he walked off towards the kitchen; he had known that Tony was hungry. But to actually hear the shorter man’s stomach growl was another thing, if he hadn't placed one single slice separately In the fridge than surely the brown-haired engineer would have eaten it entirely. As promised he had saved a portion for Elaine, whom he still wanted to see again even if he felt utterly confused.

Even if he felt distress stirring deep within, bringing doubt into play.

There wasn't anything resembling a spark in that kiss with her, not even a faint feeling of joy. He knew instant attraction to a person was a foolish thing to believe in, it took time and patience. His love for Peggy hadn't happened during one night; it grew as they got to know each other and bonded during conversations. But that wasn't it, it wasn't her kiss that slowly started to mess him up on the inside making him anxious and doubtful of himself.

No, it was Tony’s.

Ever since he accidently compared the two kisses this afternoon. He could not stop thinking about the taste and the smell of coffee, alcohol and motor oil. Even the apple pie hadn't gotten rid of his idea about that taste; it still lingered in the back of his mind. And the normal flirtatious behavior tony had didn't help one bit, the way the other man told him he didn't mind to kneel was utterly disturbing. He’d half had the urge to wipe the wiped cream of his face with his index finger, only to let the engineer lick it clean.

_Stop thinking right now Steven Rogers._

Which was easier said than done when Tony walked into sight, an unhealthy large piece of pie and fresh whipped cream on his plate. Dipping his index finger in the cream only to put it into his mouth and sucking it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story.
> 
> Feel free to leave some soulfood, i will devour your reviews eagerly while typing.
> 
> Coverart is made by shinybumofleanordodavince, and it is the reason i started this "short" story which is getting out of hand.


	8. even soldiers sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i kind of bought a house and found myself dipped in paint and plaster. But for now i am done, finding tads of free time to return to my ongoing stories. Thank you for patiently waiting, and my apologies if i am a bit rusty.

**Chapter 7**

**Even soldiers sleep**

 

Steve had paid Elaine a short absent- minded visit, handing her a good sized portion of apple pie. the only one he had managed to keep safe and hidden from Tony's hungry, selfish hands. It was according to her nothing short if not divine, in fact she was convinced he had a secret identity and was in reality a pastry chef instead of a soldier. She told him with fluid convincing words that he was meant to cook for her, without paying attention to the flirting undertone Steve gave in.

And just like that he had worked himself into a real date, the first in, well, the first in this new age. It seemed to be out of his control, or perhaps deep down inside he liked to be bossed around by strong willed women. They seemed to be a recurring thing popping up in his life whenever he needed it, or when they decided he needed it.

First you had Elaine who single handedly tricked him into a date, she even had given him a kiss. And not just a proper peck on the cheek either, and neither was he prepared for those sudden rose-colored lips touching him. she was small confident brunette, not to mention incredibly kind, pretty and overall a good friend. Yet he could not return her kiss with the same kind of enthusiasm, and it was not for the lack of trying. For he had returned her demanding touch, but any fluttery feeling one would normally feel stayed at bay. By all rights he should like a lady like that, but Steve's heart wasn't in it.

Secondly you had the beautiful and strong-willed Peggy, the one woman who saw his true worth was honesty, righteousness and a will to help others in need. A one of a kind lady she was with her enchanting smile and brown wavy hair, and the great love of his life. He had read her files, a few years after the war had ended she got married to another soldier. Steve hoped that the year she spent married where joyous ones filled with love and laughter, Peggy deserved it. Instead of dwelling over the loss of Steven Rogers or Captain America like Howard apparently had.

Steve would never forget her, or the feeling of loss in his heart.

And thirdly you had one Tony stark, who of course wasn't a woman but also a hard-headed small brunette with an opinion. And that was a very kind and mild description of who the engineer was. The genius had an abundance of similar traits with Howard yet he was so much more than his father ever could be. Steve never said it out loud towards his friend, but Howard would have been proud of the man his boy had was the man that single handedly carried a nuke into space, the man that decided Steve needed a new home uncaring if the soldier wanted to or not. Steve remembered when Tony came to pick him up with his private plane, the man looked like he would carry Steve himself if he needed to. Tony was that determined to get him on the plane, not that the genius could preform such a feat without the aid of his armor But Steve could imagine him trying and blaming his eventual failure on something entirely unrelated.

Still Steve was grateful that his eccentric friend dragged him to his tower in New York, after getting used to the big building it started giving him a sense of home. His friend and team-mates where here, they all formed a strange dysfunctional family. Every now and then he still felt lonely though, one friendship alone could not fill. The only one that came remotely close to filling that gap was Tony, just being near his chaotic friend could lift his spirit and summon forth a broad heart-warming smile.

Steve definitely saw a recurring the the people that liked him.

Except for Tony of course, no matter how much the shorter man teased him and turn Steve into a living tomato. It seemed to be his friends favorite thing from time to time.

So,yes Tony liked him, but didn't "like" him either. And Steve had to admit it to himself, for he wasn't one to play a fool. Deep down inside disappointment stirred in his big heart.

It was only yesterday that he had used his imagination for something other then creativity or problem solving; his brain conjuring forth his brilliant friend in a rather compromising position. Guilt had wages war inside him with the growing feeling or enjoyment. And eventually the more depressing feeling had won the battle, leaving Steve struggling with this newly found feeling he could not act on. More then anybody else the soldier knew, Steve had faced rejection. Because he was to small, to sickly, to uninteresting or the weakest excuse people gave, he was to nice. The all-American soldier just had to carry on and deal with it like he had in the past.

So of course visiting the the engineers workshop had not been one of his brightest plans, luckily for him the genius was to engrossed in work to notice the stare given by baby-blue eyes. Steve was rather thankful for Tony's trait to lose himself in his projects, a trait both of them shared. The soldier could lose himself in his world of drawings, sketches and art, the very reason he visited the workshop today.

The "old" laptop he used before had used had been deemed useless and outdated by Tony, who insisted on installing something decent. Steve of course thought everything was fine the way it was but he knew better then to argue with the eccentric engineer over electronics, so he let Tony do as he pleased. And now he faced two rather large flat screens, two immaculate canvases for him to use to his heart's desire. the keyboard had vanished in it's place Jarvis would project the needed numbers and letters on the white desk in his usual blue fashion. No more turning it on and off the "old fashioned" way, everything was replaced by voice commands listening only to his deep timbre. Actually Jarvis did all off the work, leaving him solely focused on one blank screen and one filled with every possible color or creative tool. Tony had even took in account his love for touch, with a finger or special pen he could draw as if it was real paper.

It was absolutely immaculately and perfect for him. the soldier had not expected anything less from the brown-haired-engineer.

But there was one giant downside to his renewed "office" as Tony dubbed it. It wasn't overly large, in fact it was compact small and functional just how he liked it. No it was the lay-out of the desk, he understood the idea behind it but it provided him with certain distractions. For he had a constant overview of the whole workshop. Giving him a perfect view of a sweat and grease covered Tony at work.

Naturally Steve decided to keep his creative side occupied, there was always an abundance of new ideas flowing in him. Even if nothing came up he could always use practice on the anatomy of feet and hands. So he took the special pen in his grasp and started sketching basic hand poses, after a while though he caught himself sketching a hand holding a wrench. He sighed deeply and wiped the screen blank starting over from the beginning, and Steve had made a beautiful and accurate portrait. On a dark grey background a soft blue light illuminated the working subject, white lines outlining the contours of a familiar face. According to Steve's steady drawing hand Tony was most graceful when he worked and it frightened him.

Without saving it he gave the voice command. " Jarvis shut it down please."

His steady voice broke the spell Tony was under, snapping him out of concentration. "Why didn't you safe it? Where are you going?"

"It didn't turn out right and i am going to the kitchen." Who was he kidding the imagery in the sketch was perfect, displaying the graceful side of Tony during work.

"dinner?"

"It's to early for dinner Tony."

"But I am hungry."

"All right, I guess i can start early." Steve's positive reply conjured a bright smile on the engineers face, it was at that moment Steve felt the first real flutter in his stomach.

The following week didn't prove to be any easier on Steve then that first day he discovered his liking for Tony had developed beyond the point of friendship. Because now he started to pay attention to it and notice thing he never did before. Like the way Tony's entire body relaxed when he worked, lifting the lines on his face and making him look years younger. That his eyes where not just brown but actually consisting of an abundance of colors like burnt sienna, nutmeg, amber and even tiny specks of yellow. The engineer had calloused hands like a hard worker, a master craftsman who understood his subject. And his lips, well to be honest, Steve just wanted to plant a soft kiss on them.

All Tony did was unconsciously make it worse just by being his usual self.

Steve was almost sure the engineer did it on purpose as well, just with other intentions than actual real honest to god flirting. And somehow the genius talked his way into a rather mundane movie-night complete with pizza and the rest of the team, all because he could. Tony had just conveniently forgot to tell the others, so now the soldier was stuck with the short-haired engineer. Not that he minded, Steve actually enjoyed watching the simple action film and the food. It was Tony's arm resting on the back of the couch that bothered him, it was to close for comfort.

Or perhaps just close enough.

Truth be told Steve had no idea how to handle this, he knew it was acceptable now, dating one of the same sex. And he would never have described himself as being as homophobic. During the forties he'd meant two soldier who were an item, of course they kept it quit Steve just managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Their faces turning pale at the sight of him entering the room, but the kind Captain America just told them it was rare to find love during wartime. Steve was happy for them but he did ask the two men to be discrete, unfortunately the rest of the world wasn't as accepting as the good Captain.

Still Steve never expected that he would, or could fall for a man. Tony had at one point even used the nickname "Captain Heterosexual" with a cheeky grin on his bearded face. Proving yet again what the world thought he should be, well Steve's conflicting emotions where doing a damn fine job in undermining that statement.

Perhaps after a week of slow self torture he should just get this over with and give the eccentric genius a kiss. The soldier had imagined kissing the other man, and even thinking back to his more and more sensuous daydreams made the soldier's cheeks burn pleasantly. He could grab tony by the collar of his wife beater and pull him in for a kiss, it was so simple. It would be the surprise of a lifetime for the genius and never again would the man tease him about his "according to Tony" lacking desires to get in bed with somebody. The kiss would be hard lips pressed on lips but it would also render their camaraderie void, Steve could never hurt Tony or jeopardize their friendship.

It wasn't wise to bottle it up, yet somehow life liked to screw you over by giving you no other available options.

Somehow between a myriad of explosions on the large TV screen and the heroic main character yelling "Get Down!", Steve managed to drift off. His sky blue eyes closing and his ears numb to the high volume of the action scene's. Neither did he notice Natasha and Clint the only other Avengers that decided to stay and watch the film, leaving. It wasn't until a tug on his arm that he slowly came drifting back into reality, Steve's blue orbs meeting Tony's brown eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, come on."

To worsen it Tony even gave him two pats on his cheek, the eccentric man's was trying to wake-up a slumbering soldier. And it was working but not because of the tug on his arm, no it was that warm calloused hand that rested against his cheek.

"Oh come on soldier boy, stop looking so dreamy. I know i am incredibly handsome and virtually irresistible but you have to..."

Work obsessed engineers / metal clad superheroes talked to much, according to a just waking Captain America the only solution was to silence them with your lips. Which worked perfectly, one could hear a needle falling without much effort. One could hear the soft almost non-audible moan given by the kind genius without any effort as well, the small vibration caused by that vocal tone reached Steve's lips and it nearly drove him mad. Headstrong Tony dove into the kiss, turning their roles around with ease. Hungry brown eyes looked at him laced with desire and passion, a bite on his lip demanding more from Steve. So much more than the soldier ever dreamed about, every-bit of it he was willing to give if asked or demanded. But for now he leaned back on the coach letting those artists hand of his roam towards Tony's shoulders ready to pull him closer.

"Steve."

"hmm Tony."

"Steve you are sleeping on the sofa."

_Wait what?_

"Oh god this isn't happening." Steve mumbled, slowly emerging back into reality.

"Well you were definitely not dreaming of saving kittens and puppies there, really Steve you need to get laid. So i'm off to the workshop leaving you to deal with the rest of that dream, or perhaps you should call that girl of your." Added tony with a lewd wink in his direction.

This wasn't happening to him, this shouldn't be happening to him. Hadn't he lived through enough hurt and embarrassment already in the past. Could he not be attracted to Elaine or at least somebody who was interested in him the same way instead of his best friend. He should pray and ask god to stop this grand practical joke before he sank deeper in this infatuation for the eccentric engineer before it was to late.

It was already to late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some soul-food (reviews) i sorely need some new inspiration.
> 
> Although i d have most important scene's laid out now ^^


	9. the peace is over

A few days later and Tony still had not gotten the noise wiped from his head, this utter delicious noise that had slipped from Steve's lips in a dream. It was there etched in his mind for all eternity, fuelling his already hot and sweaty daydreams about the broad-shouldered soldier. Now he didn't just have video he had audio to go with it as well. And yes he loved teasing Steve with it, at any given time of day, it was expected of you "you being Tony Stark in this position".

Just as it was expected that Captain America was nothing but pure goodness, physical human perfection (and according to Tony also mental perfection, ok the guy wasn't a genius such as him but Steve's intelligence well exceeded the norm). And overall a positive radiant person, a shining beacon of hope and that other entire crap people used to describe his friend in the news. Well they were wrong and Tony was surprised at that, ok, first time they had met they got on a wrong start. But even then Steve was, well... Steve, you could not describe the man with better words.

What met him this morning in the kitchen was nothing like the man he had seen all these other early mornings, exactly sixty-two days to be correct. Steve looked weary and tired, as if sleep was deprived from him and he urgently needed coffee. A face Tony saw whenever he decided to look into a mirror lately. "Steve?" He said acknowledging the tall grumpy looking man, who uncharacteristic of himself replied with nothing but silence.

Those blue eyes staring at him now burned, and so they switched places the first time. Tony created coffee leaving Steve alone on his stool for the time being, until he placed a warm full mug of the liquid right under his friend's nose." I know you don't really drink it like I do, but trust me you really need it."

"Thanks."

"So what has the great Captain America reduced to a man with sudden mood swings, because it is freaking me out." This was the truth because now Tony had this sudden urge to do something, anything, to make the man smile. Like a blow-job those always managed to make him smile. Tony snap out of it now is not the time to think about a national icon. On the other hand...

"Not a what." Answered Steve softly, the coffee seemingly doing its job faster than the speed of light. Instantly pulling Tony from his thoughts, a shame really he was about to have such a good time in his imagination.

"So it's a who." Noted Tony and the silence that followed from Steve could only be taken in as a yes.

"Are you finally admitting to be sexually frustrated Steve, because honestly I figured that out already a few days ago when you were having a happy time in your dreams." Secretly Tony enjoyed the hint of panic crossing that handsome blue eyed-face. What he didn't enjoy however was that the captain seemed seriously troubled by his words, joke's and jests had never been taken in with such emotion from the captain before. So why now? He shouldn't pry, he really shouldn't. But somehow his urge to delve deeper was stronger than his common sense, a problem all Starks shared.

"Whoa, calm down Cap it's ok you know, not judging here seriously. I mean if I was in your shoes I'd be half driven insane by the worst case of blue balls I ever had."

"Who has blue balls?" Said a curious voice from around the kitchen corner only to reveal its owner a few seconds later when Clint walked in.

"Captain abstinence here."

Hawkeye's observant gaze shifted to Steve. "Really? You still haven't gotten it on yet?"

The poor blond soldier was a deer caught in headlights, stuck between tony and Clint with no way of crawling out of evading their chosen topic of conversation. But like the true soldier Steve was he carried on doing what he knew best, advancing forward. "I…I can't."

Tony wondered how such an obviously strong man could appear so small and innocent at the same time. "Sure you can, I bet there is a line of woman waiting for you and your Capsickle." Tony had to grin at his own joke.

"I'm with Stark on this one, go out and get some booty Cap." Instantly the Hawk's piercing eyes turned to Tony, who immediately regretted ever bringing on the subject of Captain America's  _lack of_  sex-life.

"Any booty" Added Clint and this time it was definitely directed towards Tony, who started to feel whole uncomfortable as of now.

"Guys I already told you Elaine is a friend."

"You can be friends with benefits in this century Steve it's perfectly normal. And from what you told me I'd say she would be game for that, you don't need to have feelings to have sex." Wise man would shut their mouths when assassins knew… apparently not so private things. But real geniuses kept on talking, covering-up any crack that might burst open otherwise.

"That's not the point Tony I do not want her that way." Steve was clearly getting agitated now, all Tony got was more curious. If his friend wasn't interested in the girl he dated, or the girl who dated him. Then what woman had his eye?

"I can't…you know, not with somebody I don't have feelings for. And yes I realise you both think I'm begin old-fashioned but gosh darn it I just can't ok!"

"You are cute when you try to swear Cap." Tony knew he was being an ass, especially since Steve really seemed to have enough of this by now. It wasn't nice to tease the object of his affection any further, but Steve's red blushing cheeks made it all worthwhile.

"Tony cut it out." Ok, Steve definitely had enough of this, the soft spoken voice of his friend was replaced by one who held more authority. It was by all accounts rather hot, thought the genius adding it to his imaginary list.

Steven Rogers can be adorable and sizzling hot at the same times, when he uses his commanding "Captain" voice while blushing like a schoolgirl. It was the kind of awkward cuteness Steve displayed that made Tony want to ravish him until he heard the most delicious sounds from those lips, preferably ones calling out his name and god in the same sentence. But that voice and strong-willed blue eyes made him almost re-think his preferred sexual position, almost.

"Oh for crying out loud I can't take this any longer, it physically hurt to see you two juggling around the subject. Each and everyone of us kno-"

"Clint." None of them heard the elusive spy enter the kitchen but her cold warning voice made hush for now.

 _But Tash it's driving me crazy._  Of course Clint didn't say it out loud but the truth was evident on his face for the red-haired spy. Who in reply just had to stare back sternly, making Hawkeye's shoulders hang in immediate defeat. " Ok ok i get it Tash." With a huff Clint grabbed a snack from the fridge and left with Natasha.

It took a while but eventually the bitter mood started clearing up, finally Tony could breath again. But really did every Avenger knew about his...  _crush..._  situation with Steve, that did not forebode well, not if he was being that obvious. Ok given Natasha was a spy, she virtually lived on information so Tony could forgive her.

He looked at Steve, who was still starring absent minded to the vacant space Clint had occupied, brow furrowed in thought. Tony hoped the kind soldier was still oblivious to his attraction, but if things kept going the way they where it was inevitable, Steve would find out. "Penny for your thought Cap."

Those baby blue orbs looked at him and Tony knew he was a total goner, because for a slight moment between the confusion and irritation running in Steve's eyes he saw something else. And it had to be his mind reaching a new lever of crazy because in that split-second he saw nothing but pure affection."It's noting Tony but you are right, I have been feeling frustrated."

"See admitting it out loud isn't that hard, now all you need is to do something about it." Tony really didn't like the solemn look on Steve's face, it wasn't a good look. The man should laugh, smile and be annoyingly radiant or something, not this sorrowful state that reminded the engineer of his own despair.

"I really wish I could Tony but."

"No but's Cap, you said she isn't the one. That implies that there is somebody else that has you daydreaming, and don't you think i haven't noticed there is something going on up here." Tony found himself ruffling those blond strands of hair and enjoying their soft feel a bit to much. But before anybody could dwell on it, believing it to be more than a friendly touch of encouragement he stopped. " And you were right, I should also probably find somebody, or at least get laid numerous times in the process. Just go and get that mystery girl of yours and sweep her off her feet with some of your old fashioned charms, chicks dig that sort of thing." Just like Tony favoured Steve's quirky forties habits and words.

"In fact I should get out and do that right now, follow my advice oldie or else you'll end up being an old hermit." With that Tony left for his lab in a hurried pace.

"Thank you Tony, you are a good friend."

 _Some friend I am_ , thought Tony, friends didn't dream of pounding the other into the mattress. Ok well he did and that was normal, but that was besides the point. Friends, or better said Tony Stark, didn't dream about whispered moans of love in the heat of the moment nor about staying in bed with the same person afterwards He needed to let it out of his system, the least he owed himself and Steve was to try and delete this burning virus.

Steve needed a friend, not a lovesick fool.

"Jarvis call the team, tell them to ready the jet I'm heading to Malibu for a couple of days."

"Yes sir." 

"Tony are you sure you should be doing this."

"Jesus Christ Bruce do you always sneak up on poor unsuspecting, handsome men like that?" Tony could have sworn the lab was vacant save for him.

Bruce was giving him this over-thinking look, not judging,yet but oh so close. "Because I think you are running from the issue."

"I don't have issue's, there is nothing I can't fix." Starks didn't run, they just pushed life into another direction with their strong will and brilliant minds.

"Say why don't you come with me Banner, get a tan other then green? It might do you well and I bet you'll love it, all those long-legged women in bikini's, or men. Or I don't know, other cute nerdy scientists if that is your thing."

"And just what is your thing Tony?" Bruce looked at him expectantly, as if he was forcing the truth from Tony's lips with the sheer will of his mind.

"I don't have one, I just enjoy the trill and pleasures of many." Said Tony with his best faked smile on his face.

Apparently Bruce wasn't finished yet with his lecture. "You have Steve."

Tony stopped whatever he was trying to accomplish before he got out of New York for his well deserved " _vacation_ " all together  Bruce his words were like shrapnel being pushed into your heart, hurtful, Tony should know. It was on his " _been there done that never doing it again_ " list. " I do not have Steve." It came out colder then he wanted, his voice sharp and to the point.

"Tony!"

But the engineer didn't listen any more, Tony was already forcibly thinking of equations, blueprints and solutions. Even during the flight to his house in Malibu he didn't stop, a blue screen hovering mid air carefully displaying an intricate 3d model of his current suit while Tony had his drink. The suit always needed improvement, it could always be faster and stronger. He had work to do, models to fuck, anything to keep his mind away from blue eyes and blond locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Warning up ahead, net chapter the m rating will start to kick in so you guys are warned  
> Thank you for your patience and reading.
> 
> Feel free to leave some food for thought ( reviews)


	10. road-trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again as always that you for being the patient readers you are.
> 
> Sexy times are ahead, later then I initially wanted but it just turned out that way.
> 
> I find myself unable to do a oneshot, but the one who told me to write it isn't complaining so I guessed, hey I might as well keep going.
> 
> Feel free to leave a tasty review for me to consume, if you feel like it.

**chapter 9** **road-trip**

There was a roast in the oven, its sweet and spicy scented smell lingering in the air could tempt any person into staying for dinner. Besides a good sized chunk of juicy meat there was also a bowl of potato salad made with fresh herbs, in fact you could still notice the scent of recently used parsley. By all means no mortal, or immortal man, should be capable of letting their minds wonder far from cookery and food with such aroma's in the

Everybody except for the cook, Steve was a ball of nerves fretting over the upcoming events. For this was the evening of his date, or Elaine's date it depended in which way you perceived it. At her small but quaint house, were he was currently using her pots, pants and oven to create magic "her words not his." His heart of gold was torn in two, for he could follow the advice of his friend and " get it out of his system". Steve could try, but the thought of doing so felt like betrayal. Or he could follow what his heart told him, head to the tower, to Tony. Steve could confess his feelings, let out the raging turmoil as he spoke, hoping he could feel relief afterwards.

To tell Tony he longed for just one particular stubborn person.

But no matter how hard his brain worked, doing over-hours as it struggled to find the best possible plan for Steve's troubles. No solid idea seemed to satisfy both his heart and mind. There was no middle ground when love was the issue.

"Steve." Said Elaine who looked absolutely beautiful in her flowing red dress, her brown hairs tied together in a neat bun. "A penny for your thoughts."

His blue eyes wandered to her small frame, she wasn't one to judge, if anything Elaine had always welcomed him with open arms. Perhaps he could at least confess and lay bare his emotions to her, hoping she would willingly lend an ear and listen to his struggle. " I." Well so much for a good start, after barely one words he was already losing the rest of his sentence.

" I am not your type."

"Sorry, I wish you were."

She made a comforting gesture." It's ok Steve, I kinda figured you didn't return my feelings. But I wish I was your type as well."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising and get that roast out of the oven before it burns, I'm hungry you know." A kind smile curved her lips. " And then you can spill the beans."

Steve let out a relieved breath of air, and he inwardly thanked god for a person who would listen to him. His carefully prepared oven dish was ready and nothing but picture perfect, with two big orange oven mittens on he lifted it and brought it down to the table. The other side dishes and potato salad soon followed it, while Elaine poured them a glass of red wine. " Not sure if you drink wine, you look like you're a beer kind of guy."

"I don't really drink alcohol."

A puzzled look appeared on her face. "Why not? Medications you're taking? Or did you used to be a mean drunk and after joining the a.a. you have sworn to never touch a glass again?

"I have never been drunk, alcohol never agreed with me." The medication part held a half a truth, back in the forties his small body wasn't really capable of mixing med's with whatever kind of drink Bucky wanted him to try that night. " But I'd like to try that glass of wine."

"Ok, but don't blame me if you do get drunk, you did this on your own risk."

"Trust me I won't get drunk from this one glass." Steve would not get drunk even if he drank a few bottle's. Not that he ever tried it, much to Tony's dismay who really wanted to see a drinking match between him and Thor.

"So who do you like, if not me."

His blue eyes widened a bit in surprise"How do you..."

"Feminine intuition Steve, never underestimate a woman's powers of simply knowing things. That and it is quite easy to read your expressions."

It was either now or never, so he opened his mouth to just let it all out. "My best friend, Tony."

And he had braced himself for an angry reaction, or perhaps even one of total surprise But not this god's honest smile and hearty laugh coming from Elaine. " I knew it, I knew something like this would happen. You're awfully late though coming out of the closet and all, you should have just said so when i asked you the first time we met."e

"I wasn't gay, I'm still not ... I think. honestly I don't know any more it's all so confusing."

"But you like him."

"Yes."

" And you have liked a woman before."

"Yes..." Sighed Steve not sure were this conversation was going to with all these questions.

"Well that's settles it you just like both, it's as simple as that. So what are you waiting for Mr Puppy dog eyes, go to your best friend and confess your eternal love for him or something like that."

Steve wished he could get drunk sometimes, or just a bit tipsy. "I can't."

"Yes you can Steve, if he's truly your best friend he'll listen. Who knows he might even consider it." Elaine said with noting but positivity in her voice.

"I am afraid of losing him." Said Steve a bit saddened, the thought of losing Tony as a friend hurt. " It is not like he is attracted to men, yeah he flirts and jokes plenty but I've only seen him with women in that way. He is as heterosexual as..."

"An arrow?" Elaine noted.

"What do arrows have to do with one's sexual preference,wait never mind. It is probably a comparison I don't get."

"So?" she noted crossing her arms. "what were you going to compare his straightness with?"

" I was going to say he is as straight as Tony Stark." Because he really could find no other fitting description for his friend,none came as close as just saying Tony's name aloud would. And they wouldn't have been as accurate either.

Elaine nearly choked on her wine after trying to hold in her obvious amused laughter. "Oh god you are dead serious aren't you, come on Steve were living under a rock during the nineties? Tony Stark really?" A snort escaped her. " Well I'd certainly tell your friend the truth if he was Stark." Her honest laughter didn't stop, in fact it all but nearly turned into a giggle. All the while Steve sat there starring at her.

"You mean to tell me that Tony Stark was.. .is, with men."

"Well not lately if we are to believe the gossip, Steve, are you all right?"

"I have to go, really I need to tell Tony."

Faster then the speed of light he headed out of Elaine's house, he barely caught her enthusiastic voice as she yelled a few encouraging words. The ride on his sleek black motorcycle had been over in a flash, driving as fast as he could through the New York traffic, breaking several laws doing so. Fury would get a heart attack if he knew that the ever good and decent Captain America was driving through red lights while speeding. If anybody told the chief of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Steve was going to confess his love for another iron clad hero, then his last eye might pop out. All in all it was still turning out to be a darn good day for Steve after all, Elaine's words had rang with nothing but truth. At some point in his life Tony had dated, or at least had been involved with men.

Steve had just been so absorbed with his own worries that somehow he had refused to see the obvious. Right now he thought himself to be extremely stupid to have missed all those small hints, the teasing, flirting and everything else Tony did with both women and men. It was just a way of playing around or joking, and yeah he probably did make Steve uncomfortable just because the engineer thought it was funny. But those broad smiles aimed at him always had been real.

_Gosh Steve you are an idiot._

Strong footsteps resounded in the hallway of Stark tower, ending only when Steve occupied the private elevator to the top floors were The Avengers resided. His resolve burning and strong, all but ready to grab Tony and pull the eccentric engineer into a kiss that would shame all others. In his rush he nearly walked by Bruce, Clint and Natasha all but bumping into the smaller scientist. The red-heads eyes were immediately on him reading him like an open book, finally Clint's "any booty" joke made sense."Were is Tony?"

"Finally! Jesus Cap it took you long enough all those glances you gave that tin can were starting to hurt my eyes. Still i figured Tony's be the first one to crack under his urges, guess that's a bet I lost."

"You knew." Stated the Captain in surprise while a twenty dollar bill made its way towards Bruce his hands. Was he a mockery fit to make a bet off? No these were his friends, they had reasons for holding their silence. "Why didn't you guys step in, why didn't you tell either me or Tony?" Steve hated being left in the dark, a guy needed options, info and tactics in battle. Daily life wasn't that mu different if you thought about it, at least not here in the tower.

Bruce stepped forward before Clint could open his mouth and sprout further nonsense. " Wet thought it would be better if you could figure it out on your own pace, without being pushed. Since you already had a brand new century to get used to as well, certain things are...euhm, quite differe-"

Clint bugged in his growing impatience elevating once he saw on opening in the scientists sentence. "Hey! it's OK to be gay." He said grinning friendly.

"I don't think I'm gay Clint."

Hawkeye put a hand on his shoulder clearly meant to give some kind of comfort, all it really did was make him grow uncomfortable. "No really Cap it is OK now this day and age, and we don't care who you like."

Natasha interjected what was according to her the truth. " I think what the Captain means to say is that he can be attracted to both sexes."

Steve could only nod and agree to her words. " But I only like Tony in that way, nobody else."

"That's all right Steve we figured you were a one girl, or man kind of guy." Noted Bruce who was fumbling anxiously with his old glasses, as if he was nervous or doubting to say something aloud. "The bet was... ok I won, but only because I know Tony. He would never force himself on you Steve, all this time he was holding back and honestly it was... never mind. I tried giving him a push in the right direction but he firmly believes that you can't be anything more then a good friend. That is why lately he's been acting strange, or stranger then usual."

Those words tied a knot of worry inside Captain america, had Tony been struggling and covering up his emotions for this long? He cursed his blindness, if only he had seen it earlier, if only he had really looked at Tony instead of swift glances when he wasn't noticed. "Just tell me Bruce so I can make it right, were is he now?"

A flash of sadness crossed the scientists weary face before he spoke. " He left, or ran, to his house in Malibu set on trying to forget you."

Before anybody could finish their breath or bat an eyelash Steve was gone, making haste towards The Avengers private elevator to the garage dead-set on grabbing his motorcycle an leaving the city behind. With every fibre in his body he wished he'd be on time to stop anything bad from happening, he'd be damned if his chance for love would seep through his finger because if his own foolishness.

* * *

A calculation sprang to live in Bruce his hectic but great mind, one solely focused on two of his friends. Tony should have been in the air for about one and a half hour now, assuming his extravagant private jet was ready to leave upon arrival at the airport. A trouble less flight through a cloudless clear blue sky, afterwards the short ride to his luxurious cliff side house. If the journey transpired fluidly then Bruce estimated the time spent travelling from point A to B would be around five and a half hours. Knowing Tony and his odd work habits he'd head straight to his beloved workshop, not that the genius would ever say it aloud or complain about it but that this place was sorely missed sometimes. Surely Tony would spent time working on something inside losing track of time with each twist and turn of a wrench, or so Bruce hoped at least.

Bruce his nimble fingers moved, to a stranger it could be perceived as a sign of being nervous or a man simply feeling out of place. All the scientist really did however was use his hands as a tool to accompany his mind as he calculated how long it would take for a focused man on a fast motorcycle to cross the states. Any normal person needed a healthy dose of sleep and food, Bruce doubted Steve would stop for any of this on his way to Tony. At a regular speed it would take the estimated time of forty-two hours, which would, according to the scientist be a few hours to late. By that time Tony would be up and about roaming a club or simply calling a person he found attractive enough to have intercourse with.

He cursed his hard-headed friends for taking this long to reach a point of realisation, but he also blessed them, for those two could find happiness in each others caring arms. Wishing a swift and speedy journey for Steve the ever brave soldier with a heart of gold, who, if it was up to Bruce, would be rendering every existing traffic law void in his journey. Tickets and fines could be paid later, arriving on time was more important then a few hundred dollars. And if any cop pulling over Captain America was sure to be given a short but stern speech, leaving them filled with guilt for even thinking of giving the greatest hero of ages a fine.

Calling Tony would not solve anything, in his current state he wouldn't even receive any call made unless a bomb went off.  _Tony, please Tony, just be patient and wait_   _just a little wile longer._  Thought Bruce, hoping everything would fall into the place it belonged eventually.

* * *

True to Bruce his words Tony spent several long hours in his preferred place of work, not that he would ever admit it when asked, but this spot had been sorely missed by him. And as always he filled his time there admits loud music blaring from speaker installed in the walls, machine's for welding, cutting and the simplest of tools. Modern technology was a thing of priceless beauty and brilliance but nothing could ever compare to the smell of oil, the raw feel of tools in your hands as you worked or the heat and sweat of hard devoted labour. In Tony's eyes all you needed to create the future were uncomplicated tools and the brain of a genius man such as himself. Usually he only stopped when either hunger, thirst or any other basic animal urge became to overwhelming to ignore.

Or in rare cases, like now, the urgent need for a shower to wash away the smell of sweat.

It was during the silence of a bath or shower, without music or the whirring of robotic appliances invading his hearing, that his brain's imagination ran wild on other things then inventing. Hot air,steam and the feeling of water running along his bare chest made him crave and dream of Steve. That brave soldier with blue eyes, intelligent, kind, stubborn, gallant and effortlessly handsome, oh, what Tony would give to run his hands over that sculpted marble like body. To make that man whimper and cry for more under his expert touches, and constant demanding kisses on the most sensitive of places. He imagined Steve asking for it, asking for everything Tony could give and anything he wanted he get. Which was according to his persistent shower fantasies those soft hesitant lips wrapped around his cock, clumsy and inexperienced but eager to learn, like Steve usually was. His god-damn given gift for memorising strategies, maps and explanations would prove it's value in the act of lovemaking. Or in this case wrapping that soldiers tongue in all the good spots as he diligently sucked, it was a vision Tony could stare at all night if he wanted to, blue eyes filled with long ignored lust looking up at him.

No longer satisfied with this burning image created by his cruel mind Tony wrapped a hand around his own hardness, seeking to rid himself of the pressure. He still felt guilt about using his best friend as fodder for jerking off, but not nearly guilty enough to stop now. Moments like this made him feel like a young teenager instead of the well experienced man he truly was, Tony knew all he needed were a few firm swift strokes to end himself. And indeed after a few relentless movements his head was thrown back in extasy, any evidence of his vivid daydream directly being washing away.

Drying and getting dressed took less time then normal, Tony's impatience getting the better of him. Imagination was all fun and games but he truly needed " _wanted_ " the real deal, so he couldn't have Steve, bad luck. He would just have to find another willing male, or several, to fuck until this feeling started to fade. With his tie in place and his hair in a gorgeous mess he left his mansion, as a predator looking for easy prey. Being Tony Stark made virtually any prey he desired easy, so that wouldn't form a problem today either.

It was even easier then he thought, perhaps his absence in Malibu had made them miss him, perhaps they couldn't resist his incredible charisma. Like moths attracted to a flame people looked at him and he wasn't even lifting a finger, just a plain dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in town had started the talk. Two of the waitresses had shamelessly looked his way, one of them attempted to flirt with him when she inquired if he wanted anything for desert. Tall endless legs and long soft brown hair, a beautiful woman, but not what he was looking for. Without a damper on his words Tony told her he was looking for something else tonight, a disappointed look crossed her face at this rejection.

But the wink he made in the direction of an rather handsome man eating a few table's away was well received, Tony Stark proved again that he could do anything without putting in any effort.

A bill wasn't needed, never had, they all knew were he resided, Jarvis would carry out the payments as soon as they arrived. It was rare for Tony to carry a credit card around anyway, that and small dollar bills. Gracefully he rose from his chair heading towards the exit of the restaurant were hopefully his car would be waiting for him, it irked Tony if they made him wait at a door. Mr tall, blond and cute from the restaurant followed him shortly after his check was paid in cash. His sleek silver lined car was ready at the exit, the younger man who hads introduced himself as Harold ( or Harry, Ronald, Hendrick, or at least something of that sort) seemed eager to go and fully knowing what they would do. It should have been a perfect night, if it hadn't rained. Just his luck,thankfully the hood of his car was down if anything had gotten wet the parking valet deserved a furious scolding. H got in the car and Tony got a good complete view of him, not only did he have a cute face his ass was shown of nicely in those pants. Perhaps this night would turn out to be all right anyway.

The gate of the garage opened automaticly when he reached the driveway, Henry's mouth opening in a silent "oowwh" as he looked over the collection of expensive vehicle's. Being admired was nice even if it was only for such a superficial thing, Tony thought while watching the man looking at his cars with pure affection in his eyes. With a few firm footsteps the engineer made his way over to his "plaything" for the night, effectively pinning the man against one of his cars.

"So you like my collection?" He asked seductively, lips hovering an inch from the other man's ears as Tony leaned in." You know it' been a while since some of them have been out for a ride." The r rolled off his lips sweetly giving Harry the shivers and week knees, there was no doubt of what Tony wanted to do to him right there in the garage. Some things didn't need a bed, and the genius could make due with any surface. If this cute guy liked his cars so much then he could stay right here, that nice ass could look rather appealing when turne...

Any trail of thought ended when a sound infiltrated his field of hearing, the roar of a powerful engine, it was familiar he could almost give it a place. Tony listened and identified the melody of a motorcycle. Suddenly his eyes widened in alarm, there was only one road here and he lived at the end , the driver was riding straight up to his house fast. Jarvis hadn't voiced any alarm or lowered the garage door, who did he know in Malibu that drove an... such an old model judging by the tone it created.

Nobody.

Tony released his hold on the man beneath him.

"Steve."

As soon as the name was spoken aloud the man in question drove straight into the garage, and Tony blessed the motor's well oiled breaks and good as care as it came to a hasted stop. That sleek gorgeous piece of metal had carried Steve here, to Malibu in what? Thirty five hours? The Captain America he knew would never dare to break the laws unless it was an emergency. In any normal situation he could have delved further in the subject, but he was being presented with something irresistible. Whatever made Steve step on the gas, it was urgent enough for him to leave the safety of his leather vest back in New York, leaving him clad in regular boot cut jeans and a white t-shirt. Tony was actually feeling grateful for the raid this instant, for it had left Steve drenched and more achingly handsome than ever.

The helmet Steve wore, because heavens forbid he would not wear one, came of. Revealing soft messy blond hairs and angry deep blue eyes currently aimed towards the stranger he took home with him, the name was already forgotten, something with an H. "Are you Tony's date?" Questioned Steve in a tone filled with authority, demanding instant respect.

the stranger almost stuttered."Y..yes."

"Not any more get out."

Nobody could doubt that voice, that get out or else tone. Frankly it was disturbingly arousing and Tony should not be starring at Steve like this. H made his way out of the garage faster then the speed of light leaving Tony alone with Steve, who's blue eyes had turned to him. By all means he should open his mouth and say a witty remark, something that would make the good old Captain blush till his toes turned red as well. He could roll his eyes and sigh in a dramatic way, complaining about his current loss, maybe crack a " are you his replacement" joke.

But no, his abnormal brain functions caused him to straight up stare and state the obvious. " Steve you are wet."

_Idiot._


	11. let's ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own marvel or The Avengers.

It did not escape Steve's eyes that the man he'd chased out of Tony's Malibu mansion bore a likeness to his image. Tall, blue eyes and well built , but with an unnatural tan and an insecurity in his pace as the stranger walked. He watched the blond man leave with a tail between his legs, hanging in defeat. And it struck him hard and fast, this man was brought here by his friend as a simple one-night stand. Even if the stranger was gone from view now, it was no guarantee that it was the first. For all he knew, Steve, was already too late.

Tony watched him with large brown eyes and his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. Surprise sparked in those warm orbs, and at least for once in his life the engineer seemed to be at a loss for words. "Steve you are wet."

Wet was an understatement, especially now that Steve stood still in the garage he noticed the damage done by heavy rain. Soaked or drenched were a more appropriated terms, his white shirt clung to his body like a second skin. No doubt one of the reasons tony kept his intent stare in his direction. Wet jeans, Steve concluded, were highly uncomfortable but with the way it kept Tony's vision focused on him was a plus-point.

"It's raining outside Tony, of course I'm wet. I forgot to bring a jacket." Either his choice of words had been wrong of not what the kind genius had expected. Because the look of surprise and the hint of want in his dilated pupils had vanished, like a sun behind the clouds. In its place a darker look of annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I." Started Steve, the timbre in Tony's voice reminded him of that first time they had met on the hell carrier. A wall of confidence and arrogance meant to hide, he knew that now. "I simply came to see you."

"And do what?" spat Tony, clearly pissed off at the intrusion now. "Chase away my change of a good night Captain cockblock?"

Jealousy stirred inside Steve, but he held the reign in his hands. Anger, frustration and doubt would not get the upper hand, captain America was in control of himself. "No."

_Honesty Steve, come on_. "Yes, but only because…"

"Oh god, please don't tell me your head is still stuck in the homophobic forties, and you're here to lecture or talk sense into me." Even like this Steve found Tony gorgeous, angry, using his hands to talk and clearly not backing off.

With his black motorcycle safely parked, Steve moved forward in confidence. "So this vacation as you call it, ifs just to satisfy your own sexual frustration. Is that why you brought that man here?"

Calloused hand ran through short brown messy hair, for a moment Steve had the feeling like Tony was about to flee again when the other man turned to one of his fast rides. Something Steve would not let happen again. "No, you are not leaving this time, talk to me Tony."

"Don't you even try Steve, I will get laid tonight. Welcome to the twenty-first century, were a guy can suck cock if that is what he wants." Ok that definitely made Steve blush more then he liked.

Before the shorter man could step into his hot-red sports car and storm off, Steve stopped him by putting a hand on Tony's shoulder and turning the other to face him. "Tony listen."

"Get your hands off me." With a swat Steve's friendly hand was shoved aside, giving him a déjà vu.

"No." He said more firmly and with a deeper voice, Steve clearly felt irritated. Tony always had a way of letting him lose control and pry at the loosened emotions. "You listen to, running off like this and… just taking another for an evening. It's not right, do you even know what you're doing." Somehow during his words with tony he had managed to put both his arms on either side of the fuming engineer. Effectively pinning the man while blocking any escape route at the same time. They way those defiant warm-brown eyes bored into him, made Steve feel like he was crumbling down. His vow to not let emotions overtake him and just have a decent god's honest talk with Tony seemed to be far off right now.

"Who I sleep with is none of your business, get out of my face right now or I will put on the suit and go a few rounds." Steve's artistic brain managed to create a whole different setting then the one tony meant when he said " _go a few rounds_ ". A creative mind was a blissful thing up to the point it made you improper.

"Again, no I will not leave. You do not even love that man Tony, you're betraying yourself like this." Perhaps now his words would make sense, perhaps now Tony would get it.

With this said brilliant eyes intensified with a bit of venom inside them. " Well we don't always get what we want, Steve." In his anger Tony had managed to grab the wet collar of his t-shirt, knuckles white from the strength used in this hold. "I thought I had been clear about that subject already."

It was as if the rational part of the genus his mind had taken a momentarily leave of absence, there was no getting through to Tony with mere words anymore. So Steve hoped that his alluring dreams held a fractions of the truth, according to them you could only silence an agitated, rambling and hectic genius with a love for bright colours.

The moment he saw tony draw breath for his next set of words Steve pushed forwards, pressing his lips to that rarely silent mouth. Under any normal situation the Captains kiss would have been chaste, slow, loving, for he was a man to take his time for everything meaningful. He'd bring you to a picnic on a first date, and hold an umbrella up for you when it rained from the grey skies. So Steve fully blamed Tony for his brash actions, all he wanted was the man I front of him. To kiss him senseless and rid him of words, show Tony what he would have missed if he walked -out again.

One of his large hands reached around Tony's head, caressing the bearded jawline and sensitive earlobe when he did so. The kiss turned deep, the breath Tony took granted him immediate access to that playful tongue of the other, Steve eagerly explored any hesitance he had gone.

His frequent lustful day-dreams had been right; there really was only way to shut-up Tony.

The hand around his shirt gripped him tighter, holding on for dear life's sake. Steve made one more swirl with his tongue, softly nipping on Tony's bottom lip before distance was put between them. Much needed breath was taken by the engineer who was still speechless, while he left a trail of small kisses down Tony's neckline. Steve would never forget the taste and the scent of this wonderful man ever again for the rest of his life; it was forever engraved in his memory.

"OH, god." Tony's voice sounded raw and filled with a craving for more. A sound demanding for everything Steve was willing to give, and tony wanted to take. "Somebody please pinch me."

Instead Steve settled for a soft love bit in that ever sensitive spot way down the neck. Tony let out a gasp and a sweet embarrassing kind of noise escape from those lips, for once Steve enjoyed it when the other lost control of the situation.

"Ok….that also counts as a…hnnnnn" both of Tony's expert hands slipped from their death grip on his wet shirt, all the way down to the hemline. Fingertips stroked the skin right under it making Steve shiver of anticipation in the process. They slipped under the clammy fabric, leaving a burning trail on his skin were they touched. "You know certain parts of my anatomy are growing to be rather excited about this. I think they're trying to prove a point."

"Shut up Tony."

With a daring grin and smiling brown eyes tony looked back at him. "Make me soldier boy."

Steve looked back, starring directly into those brown orbs and pupils blown wide with lust. Yet the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen was that honest smile on Tony's face. One of those joy filled expressions that made you want to kiss the other senseless. Exactly the thing Steve was doing now as he cradles Tony's face.

Their second kiss was less sloppy and missed the scorching heat of the first. Right now their exchange was more like the warmth of smoldering embers, deep, slow and each tug and twist of their tongues conveyed unspoken words. There was no controlling his body or the reactions Tony drew from him anymore, Steve wasn't even sure if he wanted to hold back. His mind clouded in a dazed fog, the only thing it cared for was the need to feel and touch more.

Having Tony's hands slowly exploring every inch of his bare skin under the white t-shirt, didn't help in aiding the last inch of discipline Steve held. They grew impatient, touches gained in hunger and dexterity. Before Steve knew it the shirt was tugged upward, the fresh air of night tickled his now naked sides. He raised his arm to aid tony, who wanted the offending piece of cloth gone from the world.

Soon their kisses turned back into a more passionate and rough play, neither of them could get enough of this battle for dominance. Now that he was completely shirtless Tony's hand strokes his sides, thumbs teasingly dipping under the waist band of his jeans. Steve hadn't even noticed during their play were his own hands had drifted to until that moment. They rested on Tony's lower back; he bit his lips getting effectively ridding himself from any hesitation, and moved them.

Tony's ass was firm and round, the right size for his stronger hands to hold and gently squeeze. Steve was rewarded by a groan of satisfaction, confidence filled him and the good soldier grew bolder. Who would have expected that a man's body could feel like this, hard and soft at the same time, edges and muscles to explore?

Tony's impatient fingertips fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, within a flash the first one came undone quickly followed by the second. A hand cupped his hardening length over the fabric of his underwear, adding firm teasing pressure where it counted. Steve threw back his head and bit back a moan; he was all too sure that Tony's sole purpose in life was to drive him insane in every aspect. His hips bucked forward into the ever demanding touch for a moment Steve was afraid he's lose himself. So he dove back onto Tony's eager mouth and ravished it as if it was the last thing on earth he could do.

Steve started to feel severely under-dressed  compared to Tony who still had every piece of clothing on. He started on the red dress shirt, unbuttoning it slowly starting from the top. His lips followed were his finger had been, exploring new unknown territory. The salt taste of sweat lingered on his tongue, the familiar smell of tony filled his nose. Oil, metal and a certain kind of warmth accompanied by the scent of arousal. Proof that their actions were ever so real, not just a vague illusion.

The last button came undone when his lips reached the arc reactor, Tony reacted by suddenly ceasing his earlier actions. It might have been a mirage but for a split-second Steve saw uncertainty in Tony's brown eyes. A simple smile curved his lips as he planted a soft caring kiss on the device, as if it was the most precious thing in existence.

* * *

 

Tony's loose shirt slid down his back, sleeves halfway stuck on his arms effectively trapping him. Watching a half-naked Steve kissing his way downward was consuming all of his attention. Firm hands released the curve of his back side and trailed along his side; soldier boy reached his waist and felt up and down his chest. Steve was probably memorizing every inch of skin and muscle he had, creating a perfect layout of his body in that beautiful mind.

Until that very moment tony had believed in the innocence of Captain America, symbol of truth, faith and everything decent on this planet. But that man looking up right now with desire in his piercing blue eyes wasn't the same person.

Steve Rogers had a smile that could only be described as utterly devious and filled with pleasurable sin, it was sex incarnated. Messy blond hair still wet from fresh raindrops stuck out in all directions, a drop of sweat trailed the curve of that strong jawline. Tony would give his life to know what was going on inside that mind right now.

He had either done something very good, or bad, to deserve seeing this other darker side of that symbol.

Those soft lips dipped lower, reaching the trail of short brown hairs that started just below Tony's navel. Oh, Tony hoped that he had done something very bad indeed, or at least bad enough. Because this moment in time was almost perfect, just a few more inches and then Steve would be. " Hmmm…"

Strong hands moved back, resuming their earlier job of opening buttons agonizingly slow. Yet now however they sat on top of his pants and their strained tense fabric. Every accidental brush he felt on his hardened length through the fabric sent electric shivers running up and down his body. Tony definitely felt like a teenager again, if tender movements like that set him on edge. His pants fell down to the ground, immediately Steve eyes focused on Tony's erection that was now freed from earlier restriction.

"Underpants are overrated." Stated Tony firmly, or as firmly as a man could when the object of his sexual fantasies was a breath away from your hard-on.

Steve just chuckled a bit at his remark but did not cease his trail of kisses downward, torturing Tony with every single one. "Jesus Steve do you even know what you are doing to me?"

"Did you have any idea what you were doing to me Tony?" Steve's voice was low and deep seeded with want.

"Throwing back the question isn't fair." Tony wondered where this man had been hiding all the time, why couldn't he have seen this side of Steve before.

"All is fair in love and war Tony." And then those soft all-American lips were placed on the tip of his hard length. There was no biting back the embarrassing whimper that wanted freedom from his lungs; Tony had no choice but to let it escape. Steve's exploring touch was clumsy and inexperienced, but he more than made up for that with his enthusiasm and eagerness to learn what trigger Tony's vocal cords.

The kissing had stopped, replaced by a warm wet tongue that licked along his shaft before lips enclosed themselves around the head. And, fuck, this had to be the most arousing thing he'd ever seen, none of his fantasies had ever compared to this. In his dreams it had always been him pulling the ropes as the well-experienced puppet master he was. Always Tony was the one leading the dance and setting the rhythm, in his mind Steve had been a shy, kind blushing man with a boyish charm around him. Reality was turning out to be rather different; Steve seemed to learn with every step he was taking.

"Shit, how the di..d you learn that?" In his defense this was the first time Tony ever had problems forming a coherent sentence while somebody was exploring his neither regions. So it had to be Steve's fault if you thought about it logically.

There was something about being pushed against a car and watching your dick disappear between eager lips, that made a crack in Tony's earlier strong resolve. "Jesus Steve, I swear that if you don't fuck me senseless soon that I'll…" The man in question released his wet hold with pop. Which caused the eccentric genius to be momentarily distracted, forgetting the rest of his impressive speech about how and why the super soldier should screw him into oblivion. "Fuck that was hot."

Tony definitely knew that Steve had never been with a man before, as much as he would enjoy being his first, and last. Because yes, Tony was sure that both of them would ruin each other for anybody else. There was no way that he'd let Captain "apparently bisexual" escape now. So he hastily wondered how much Steve knew about the correct preparation in cases like this. Yet before he could give his rather excellent advice on the matter, Steve had found the solution to this problem in way that pushed Tony's brain to the limit.

"Show me Tony, just how much you want me." Steve's already deliriously hot question was only made worse by the inappropriate blush on his cheeks.

It was the perfect solution Tony figured, wondering just how Steve had thought of it and why he'd not came up with the idea himself. "Glove department in the Porsche." Confusion could be seen in hazy blue-eyes. "Lube Steve I'm not doing this dry." And damn that blush to hell, right now the soldier was becoming a confusing enigma. Switching between an adorable but horny puppy and a strong dominant soldier giving commands in the blink of an eye, it only added fuel to his already burning arousal.

Tony took advantage of Steve short search in the car to get rid of any cloth remaining on his body, his shirt was discarded by a wave of his arm and his pants only needed one more kick. He did this while greatly appreciating the curves, muscles and lines on that broad-shouldered back of his lover, Fuckbudy , …boyfriend? He really didn't know or care at the moment. They would figure it out afterwards. Right now he was ogling Steve's ass, wondering if its buns were made of steel and covered with soft velvet, tony was definitely getting some of that later. Right now he held other more urgent priorities, like the other man's glorious cock inside him.

While the good Captain searched for lube and a hat for his "little" soldier, Tony did his best to give the man a sight he would never forget. Either the cold metal surface of the car sent shiver running up Tony's spine, or it was the effect of sweet anticipation for things to come. The engineer leaned back on the hood of the car, almost presenting himself as a gift. A very arrogantly grinning gift with pre-come leaking from his hardened length.

His heart or arc skipped a beat when Steve turned around to face him, condom and a smell tube in his hands. Every inch of bare skin he offered was taken in by Steve sight, Tony didn't doubt that those artistic hands could draw his draped shape perfectly with eyes closed. Steve was devouring him with his eyes only, genuinely liking all that was offered. Being wanted was nice, being wanted by the object of your affection both body and soul judging from the look in

Steve's burning blue-eyes was something tony had never even dared to dream off.

Tony had a genuine smile on his face when he spoke-up. "Let's go for a ride Steve".

It sounded cornier out loud then it had in his head, but nothing mattered when Steve smiled back at him in all his golden radiance. "Ok, but I'm driving this time."

Then their lips crashed together in tongues equally demanding for more closeness, automatically Tony spread his legs. Making space for Steve who was moving close, skin on skin contact was what tony needed. His wish was being granted in the most gratifying way, their heated cocks rubbing together in unison as they kissed. Hips rolled into his and Tony could not help but moan, now wasn't the time to worry about it anyway and judging from Steve's reaction he liked what he heard.

He let out a huff of protest when Steve decided to move away. "Steve get your gorgeous ass back here." One big hand cupped his own ass shielding it from the chill metal surface lifting it him up with gentle ease; a wet finger stroked his length and the curve of his balls before it carefully probed him. It had been at least a few years ago since Tony had been bottom for anybody, yet the stretch felt uncomfortable but not painful at all.

"I'll say it againnnn.." The finger was fully in now, slowly moving to make room for more. "How the hell did you learn these things?"

"The internet."

The tip of a second finger entered him; Tony wanted to say that it wasn't needed, that Steve should just hurry up and fuck his brains out now. But judging by the girth of Steve's " _Captain_   _Cock_ " it would be better to momentarily let those fingers do their handy work while his neck was covered in small bites and kisses.

"Good to know you use the knowledge I thought you wisely." The scissoring of fingers was uncomfortable, but the way Steve moved them was mouth-watering good. It was just a matter of time before." Hmmm Steve!" Ok, yes that definitely was a spot the good-Captain had been searching for, immediately Tony relaxed and before he could draw breath a third finger slowly joined the others. All he could do now was throw back his head and voice his thoughts in a rambling of sweet incoherent noises. Soon nothing of that earlier discomfort remained; all that was left was pleasure as Steve worked wonders.

Upon losing those fingers Tony let out an undignified whimper, he felt empty now that there delirious pressing touch was gone. "Steve." Tony managed to say in between ragged breaths. "You have to fuck me now." No way was he going to say please, not now. Not that he was above begging but Steve looked so hot, so ready, so all consumed. They both needed this urgently.

"Now." Mumbled Tony when he felt the tip of Steve slick cock roaming the edge of his entrance, slowly pressing for entrance.

Eager to feel wonderfully full again Tony bucked his hips at the same time Steve dipped his to gain entrance. And just like that, with the tight slap of skin on skin Tony was ever so full. It hurt yes, he would not deny that. But it was a good burn, one that only spurred his desire, Tony just needed to adjust and regulate his breathing for a second.

"Tony?" Steve's deep husky voice was laced with a hint of worry.

"Nnn…" Tony had given more terrible replies to questions than this.

"Tony did i…"

"Move damn it." To put emphasis to his words he slowly rolled his hips and moved his legs around Steve. Tony's heels digging in muscled skin urging him on as if he was a riding horse.

Nobody needed to tell Captain America anything twice, eagerly the man obliged Tony demand. Nothing had ever felt as good as the sliding of Steve's hard-on in him, it was a tortuously slow pace and you could feel that the soldier was testing out unknown waters right now. But that full feeling alone almost brought Tony to the edge of spilling his seed, almost being the word here. He had experience enough to control himself even if it seemed virtually impossible right now.

Their tongues met each other in a violent lust induced twist, one that Steve was winning. The man was a great and hungry kisser; Tony admitted to himself that he felt jealous of anybody who had kissed the Captain. Everything should all be his, every sensation this man could give. In a way to prove his right and claim Tony started moving beneath Steve, meeting his trusts head on.

"hmnn god..Tony" Right there and then Tony made a new list, one containing things about Steve he thoroughly enjoyed. Right now on number one was his name on those soft lips; he'd never get enough of hearing Steve voice his name in pleasure.

"Stop holding back, just let go." Steve was holding out on him, all that super strength and stamina could be put to good use right about now. "Fuck me captain."

Tony nipped his ear. "Hard."

Soldiers were meant to follow orders without question, to create a perfect outcome. Steve had always been the best of them, a man above men, loyal, honest, kind and above all an excellent strategist. He could lead a team through a rough battlefield and claim victory before any engaging enemy could make a stand.

That's what Tony felt now; he never stood a change storming off in this heated battle of sweat and naked skin. Steve was ruthlessly following the given order, the muscular blond let go of his restrains just as tony requested of him. Each desperate trust pounded into him with amazing precision, like the true strategist Steve was his mind never forgot something once it had been mapped. This proved to apply to Tony's currently oversensitive prostate as well, leaving the engineer a moaning mess on the hood of the sports car.

Tony needed to hold something, grip something sturdy and hold on before he lost himself in pleasure. His hands tried grabbing the smooth surface of the car in vain, so he reached out grabbing the nearest target. Steve was sweating, the slightly wet skin of broad shoulders burning under his fingers as Tony held on tight. He supposed that if any scratch marks were left, the serum would wipe-out the evidence of their passionate tryst in the garage. But the way he held on to Steve like that, heated bodies pressing close, the inflammable passion which they succumbed to would never be forgotten.

Tony dared to open his half-lidded eyes, and caught a single sweat drop running over that gorgeous blond-haired head, Steve face contorted in pure pleasure. That expression alone sent him half way over the edge. "Steve…I"

Impossible blue eyes opened and took a moment to take a good look at him. "Tony." His name was moaned instead of spoken, making his cock jump up in enthusiasm between them.

As if that wasn't enough a hand crept in between them, taking his hard length and giving it a smooth stroke. Steve dove down for a kiss, without slowing down his pace. Hot breath caressed the delicate skin of his neck and ear and Steve laid out the last part in his battle plan. "Come for me Tony, please."

Neither his mind nor body could take any more of this erotic exchange of words and sweet pressure. Steve words came to deliver Tony his unavoidable sugar-coated doom, with the word please as an undeniable cherry on top. A blind rush shot up, one of them cried out, and tony came undone coating both their bodies with evidence of bliss.

His own release must have triggered Steve who tensed up in his arms ad groaned while Tony clenched around him. The pulse of "Captain Cock", a nickname for Steve privates that would never vacant his mind, caused him to twitch once more while riding on the last remnants of his own release. They shared a bewildered look, one of contentment and utter satisfaction. Neither of them found the right words for this moment, so they simply kissed to convey their feelings while bathing in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the slow updates, my jobs, social life and other hobbies are killing me.  
> But rejoice i bring sexy times!
> 
> Feel free to leave some soul food, or a martini for my brain.( aka a review)

**Author's Note:**

> The cover-art for this story was made by the talented shinybumofleonardodavinci . And it is used with her consent.  
> Feel free to leave a review. And thank you in advance for reading ^^


End file.
